Game of Thrones
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Voldemort et le Ministre sont morts. Il leurs faut des successeurs. Les mangemorts ne se sont pas disloqués et ne comptent pas rester sur leur échec. Qui choisir ? Il y aura alors plusieurs familles qui vont s'affronter pour obtenir ces trônes très convoités. Mais un seul l'obtiendra. Au jeu des trônes soit on gagne, soit on meurt. Tome 1 terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Alors voilà, encore une fiction me direz vous, et oui encore une. Cette fois-ci ça change un peu -beaucoup- ce n'est **pas** une Dramione. C'est plutôt une générale disons. Un jour, je regardais Game of Thrones la série pour la millième fois et je me disais que c'était vraiment bien fait comme série, mais surtout bien ficelé bref. J'admirais le talent de Martin quoi. Et là, pof, une idée. Je me suis dit mais pourquoi pas faire une sorte de Game of Thrones mais niveau Harry Potter après la guerre ? L'idée a germé pendant quelques jours puis là je ne pouvais plus tenir il fallait que j'écrive cette fiction. Alors, pour information avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la remarque : d'une part ça n'a **rien** à voir avec Game of Thrones j'ai repris l'idée du jeu des trônes, de la diplomatie, du politique et de la stratégie. Il n'y a pas les personnages ou le monde de GOT si vous voulez. D'autre part je ne me mesure pas au monstre qu'est GOT loin de là. Ça m'a juste donné l'idée. Je ne prétend pas écrire quelque chose qui serait égal ou supérieur à GOT. Non sérieux... Qui pourrait prétendre ça ? La série de livres GOT est tout simplement parfaite, donc je ne me mesure pas à cela.

**En récapitulatif,** ce n'est que l'idée d'une « auteur » de fiction qui a germé un jour et qui se concrétise ici. Donc je vous présente une histoire qui ne respecte pas réellement l'œuvre de JKR (oui parce que l'épilogue on va faire comme s'il n'existait pas, hein?) qui ne ressemble en rien à celles que j'ai fais avant. Ce ne sera pas basé déjà sur un seul personnage mais **plusieurs** (un peu comme GOT dans les livres, si vous connaissez …). Ensuite ce serait écrit d'un point de vue extérieur (ouais je précise parce que d'habitude je ne le fais pas). L'écriture n'est pas terminée. Il y aura probablement 4 tomes avec 10 chapitres à l'intérieur pour la plus part. Je suis donc en cours d'écriture mais je sais ce qu'il va se passer et je sais où je vais.

Maintenant un dernier conseil à vous lecteurs (si je ne vous ai pas encore découragé), oubliez tout ce que vous savez des personnages Harry Potter, car s'il y a une chose que j'aime dans GOT et qui est dans cette fiction c'est la stratégie et les coups bas. _Car après tout, tout est permis pour accéder aux trônes._

* * *

Prologue.

_Quelques petites précisions : Bellatrix est vivante. Les autres morts restent bel et bien morts, malheureusement. Si jamais j'en oublie et qui apparaissent comme bien vivants dans cette fiction, c'est que de toute évidence ils sont nécessaires à l'histoire et sont donc vivants._

La guerre était fini. C'est du moins ce que pensait le camps de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour eux, c'était la bataille de Poudlard qui avait été la dernière bataille. Celle de tous les risques, celles de tous les morts. Voldemort avait été vaincu et il semblait impensable pour eux qu'un seul autre mangemort puisse prendre la relève de Voldemort. En effet qui le pouvait ? Qui pouvait tuer de sang-froid, qui pouvait faire régner l'ordre chez les mangemorts poursuivant leurs propres intérêts ? Comment les rallier en un seul groupe luttant contre les forces du bien ? Personne ne le pouvait et cela était certain pour les membres de l'Ordre. Les mangemorts étaient trop égoïstes et avides de pouvoir pour pouvoir se fédérer et obéir à une nouvelle personne.

Quant au Ministre de la magie, il avait disparu après que Voldemort ait lui-même disparu. En effet, il n'avait aucune légitimité et il était impossible pour lui de continuer à gouverner alors que les forces du bien avaient pris le dessus. Le Ministre de la magie était généralement désigné et non élu. Mais, la guerre avait tout changé. Chacun en ayant survécu sentait la chance monter en lui pour prospérer. Car quand on survit à une guerre telle que celle-ci, on se sent chanceux de toujours être en vie et on se sent plus courageux en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait généralement qu'un seul homme qui se présentait en tant que Ministre c'était évident, et pourtant après la guerre, les désirs de reconnaissance et la convoitise du trône de Ministre de la magie étaient puissants. Comment les ignorer quand au dehors on se bat pour ce poste ?

Alliances, trahisons, stratégies, complots, surveillances rapprochées, convoitise, richesse et égoïsme. L'après-guerre était marqué par cela et non par la paix et la joie. L'après-guerre c'était une nouvelle guerre qui commençait sur la diplomatie des deux camps. Deux camps séparés qui ne convoitaient pas les mêmes choses, mais qui vous dit que certains d'entre-eux ne peuvent pas trouver un terrain d'entente ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tome 1 : La dévolution des trônes.**

Chapitre Premier.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Voldemort était mort, elle le savait et elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Comment oublier cette scène qui lui semblait si effroyable ? Comment oublier le fait qu'elle l'ait vu se désintégrer face à elle, tué par ce Potter ? Ce gamin de dix-sept ans qui avait encore eu de la chance face au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Bellatrix ne comprenait pas. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il avait pu être mis à l'échec ainsi. Elle ressentit pour la première fois comme un sentiment. Une douleur poignante, perçante. Elle avait perdu son maître. Elle était sans maître comme beaucoup d'autres mangemorts et elle était profondément perdue. Comme tous les autres. Il les avait entraîné, il les guidait et les commandait. Désormais qui allait le faire ? Qui allait être leur guide ? Devraient-ils arrêter d'être des mangemorts ? Tout arrêter et se faire prendre par cet stupide Ordre du Phénix ? Non. Il leurs fallait un guide. C'était certain.

Elle rentra alors dans son manoir ce soir-là. Enfin, ce matin-là. Tous les mangemorts avaient transplané une fois que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Son mari n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Elle était en deuil. Elle avait perdu Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Et elle savait que dans le fond elle ne serait plus jamais consolable. Quoiqu'on en dise, Bellatrix avait des sentiments. Elle en avait toujours eu pour Voldemort. Toujours. Elle l'admirait et le mettait sur un piédestal. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir à ses côtés et non ce Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce mariage issu d'un arrangement entre la famille Black et la famille Lestrange. Ça arrangeait les deux familles, mais ça n'arrangeait pas Bellatrix. Elle n'avait jamais eu de l'affection pour ce Rodolphus car pour elle il n'y avait qu'un homme : Tom Jedusor. Ça semblait cliché et elle le savait, le mangemort amoureux de son maître, un espèce de délire sadique et masochiste de soumission. Mais c'était plus pour elle qu'un simple délire. Elle aimait réellement cet homme qui était désormais mort. Elle savait aussi que cet amour était à sens unique et le serait toujours désormais. Elle avait essayé de l'impressionner, d'être le meilleur partisan, le meilleur mangemort mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien car Voldemort n'aimait personne. Il n'avait que des fidèles et des soumis. Il ne connaissait pas d'autre lien. Il ne connaissait ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni l'affection. Bellatrix le savait et elle avait réellement souffert de cet amour inconditionnel qui désormais avait connu son clap de fin.

Bellatrix en cette nuit avait tout perdu. Un maître, un guide, un amour. Elle se sentait vide quand elle arriva à son manoir. Elle laissa tomber son long manteau noir et se dirigea d'une démarche presque titubante vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant car elle ne savait pas si elle allait seulement tenir cette journée. Elle pensa à ces … ces traîtres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui devaient fêter leur victoire. Victoire. Ce mot avait le goût du poison et de la trahison. Un coup de chance. Voilà ce que ça avait été. Elle ne digérait pas cette nuit. Comment tout avait basculé ? Comment tout avait été chamboulé ? Comment avaient-ils pu perdre alors qu'ils étaient de toute évidence les plus puissants, les plus forts ? Elle se servit alors un verre de Bourbon. Du Bourbon, pas de glaçon, du Bourbon c'est tout. Du Bourbon et son désespoir. Ils faisaient définitivement un beau couple tous les deux.

Elle entendit le craquement d'un transplanage. Il ne manquait plus que _lui_, plus que cet incapable de Rodolphus Lestrange. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais elle entendait déjà le bruit de ses pas et elle était déjà exaspérée par lui. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas le sentir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle voulait simplement se réfugier seule dans un coin et attendre que le temps passe. Elle le vit alors entrer dans son champs de vision. Elle finit alors son Bourbon d'un trait et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il la fixait du regard. Il attendait sûrement qu'elle dise quelque chose ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Bellatrix était intelligente, très intelligente, elle avait toujours la solution à tout. Mais là. Quelle solution y avait-il face à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Y en avait-il une seule ? Bellatrix l'ignorait simplement et purement. Elle ne lui prêtait même pas une seule attention. Elle s'amusait simplement à faire rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Combien de personnes avait-elle tué avec cette baguette ? Elle faisait le calcul et revoyait leurs visages désespérés, elle entendait leurs cris, leurs supplications. Cela ne la rendait pas heureuse, non, mais elle oubliait. Elle oubliait peu à peu sa tristesse. Car elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller en public, c'était impossible pour un mangemort, pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était l'image même de la femme qui ne ressentait pas, qui était folle à liée et qui était impulsive.

- La deuxième fois, lâcha Rodolphus. Deuxième fois qu'il est vaincu. La première fois il y a seize ans et maintenant. Il reviendra. J'en suis sûre.

- Et explique-moi comment il peut revenir cette fois-ci Rodolphus ? Grinça Bellatrix en levant un regard fatigué vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a plusieurs cordes à son arc, à ce que je sache. Il n'est pas idiot. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se réunisse une dernière fois. Tous. Répondit-il en se tournant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres et aux salles de bain.

Se réunir. Une dernière fois. Il était vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas bête, avait-il prévu quelque chose en cas de défaite ? Y avait-il pensé ? Bellatrix ne savait pas. Elle était tourmentée par cette issue de la guerre et par ses pensées. Il fallait en effet une réunion des mangemorts, Rodolphus n'avait pas tord. Savait-il quelque chose ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Le seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait-il confié quelque chose ? Bellatrix n'y croyait pas. Rodolphus était un incapable et elle aimait penser que le Mage Noir s'il avait eu quelque chose à confier il l'aurait confier à Bellatrix et non à Rodolphus ou n'importe quel mangemort.

_Drago Malefoy._

Ils avaient fuit. Comme des lâches. Quand le duel entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter avait repris, ils avaient fuit. Ils seraient désavoués si jamais le Maître s'en sortait vivant. Mais qu'avaient-ils réellement à perdre ? Ils avaient perdu leur réputation, leur pouvoir et leur honneur. Tout ce qui comptait pour sa famille, quelque soit l'issue de la dernière bataille, était de récupérer leur place. Leur place d'avant. Oui avant. Avant le retour du Mage Noir, avant son échec en sixième année, avant toutes ces horreurs, avant tout cela. C'était bien finalement avant. À Poudlard Drago était craint des élèves de sa maison et des autres maisons, sauf bien sûr Potter et ses bras cassés qui ne le craignaient bien évidemment pas. Des fous. Suffisamment fous du moins pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres à 15 ans, pour entamer une guerre à 16 ans. C'est bien ce qu'il disait donc : des fous ou des génies. Mais à ce qu'il paraît le génie relevait de la folie, on le voyait bien avec le vieux-fou, ce Dumbledore. Le premier homme qu'il était sensé tuer. Quand il pensait qu'en seconde année, Potter et sa clique pensaient que c'était lui qui avait lâché le monstre et tuait les Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? Tuer des gens à 12 ans, ils n'avaient décidément pas un brin de jugeote. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant le vieux-fous il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le tuer. Mais dans le fond, une sorte d'instinct de survie subsistait en lui: si il ne le tuait pas, _il_ allait le tuer. Entendez par il, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette fois-ci, leur acte était impardonnable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille Malefoy avait fuit. Sous ordre de sa mère, elle voulait les protéger. Elle considérait que cette guerre n'était pas la leur. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dis cela à sa tante Bellatrix. Pour elle cette guerre était celle de tous, celle de ceux qui étaient contre et ceux qui étaient pour. Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux. Drago ne se considérait pas fondamentalement comme étant un pur mangemort ni comme étant un membre de ce foutu Ordre du Phénix. Il se considérait comme étant entre les deux. Ça avait un certain avantage, il pouvait encore peut-être choisir mon camp : le camp le plus avantageux. Et le plus avantageux était sûrement celui de Saint Potter.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir. Narcissia Malefoy se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après tous ces événements. Lucius Malefoy toisa quelques secondes son fils puis partit aussi. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose. Drago se laissa guider vers sa chambre puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis bien longtemps. Dans les ton noir, argenté et vert. Quelques photos étaient présentes sur les murs. Il n'était pas un sentimental mais il devait avouer qu'il avait vécu de bons moments à Poudlard avec ses amis. Il laissa parcourir son regard sur ces photos. À l'époque il était jeune et ne se sentait pas concerné par la guerre et les problèmes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, tout était fondamentalement différent.

On toqua à sa porte. Il leva son regard vers celle-ci et grogna un « entrez ». C'était sa mère. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit.

- J'ai eu un patronus de Rodolphus, commença-t-elle calmement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est décédé. Tué par Harry Potter. Il s'est apparemment désintégré. Tous les membres ont transplané suite à cela.

Il restait interdit pendant quelques secondes. Qu'était-il sensé penser ?

- Sommes-nous joyeux ou simplement triste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Drago... Notre situation est compliqué. Extérieurement il faut qu'on ait l'air triste et étonné, intérieurement, tu peux ressentir et penser ce que tu souhaites. Il y aura probablement une réunion dans quelques jours de tous les mangemorts. Il faudra qu'on y soit.

Elle se leva et partit de sa chambre. Drago resta pantois quelques secondes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Au final il n'était pas triste, plutôt heureux. Tout semblait rentrer peut-être enfin dans l'ordre. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas avant que la dernière réunion soit passée. Qui sait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leurs avait réservé en tant que dernière mission ? Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait tout à l'avance. Il avait un temps d'avance sur tout le monde. Il voyait tout, savait tout, entendait tout. Même si Drago était persuadé que son échec il ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir. Après tout qui peut prédire sa mort ? La seule chose que Drago espérait c'était qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il espérait secrètement reprendre une vie normale, pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et faire des études dans les affaires ou le droit. Mais tout cela ce n'était que des espoirs car il savait que dans le fond ça ne pourrait pas arriver. Tout cela n'était que des rêves, des rêves qui s'étaient envolés en même temps que son enfance et son innocence.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Bon, ceci n'est que le début. Ca va être assez lent et rapide à la fois, enfin vous comprendrez en lisant ;).  
Vous pouvez déjà me dire ce que vous en pensez :).  
Il y aura un chapitre tous les jeudis (environ, hein, il se peut que un jeudi je n'ai pas le temps ^^).  
Je suis un peu perplexe face à cette fiction, vu que c'est une grande nouveauté pour moi. Dans ce style là, je n'en ai jamais fait. Et j'ai pas mal d'idée pour celle-ci. Mais je ne sais pas... Je reste perplexe, bref, un peu compliqué à comprendre. En tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez ce début, même si ce n'est qu'un début et que vous ne pouvez pas réellement avoir un avis forgé.

Voilà, Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Second.

_Harry Potter._

Voldemort s'envolait, s'éparpillait, se désintégrait devant lui. Devant ses yeux verts émeraudes à lunette. Il l'avait tué. Tout le monde était heureux, respirait la gaieté autour de lui. Tout le monde le félicitait. Tout le monde l'adulait. Et lui dans tout cela ? Il était seul. La solitude l'envahissait une nouvelle fois. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé comme d'habitude. Et pourtant ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux. Ça lui enlevait un poids certes, la peur de se faire tuer par Voldemort tous les jours. Le poids n'était plus, mais la solitude si. Il avait fait ce que les autres lui avaient demandé et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Quel était son but dans la vie désormais ? Il avait tué Voldemort et avait peur de se sentir inutile. Il paniquait. Il avait peur qu'on se désintéresse de lui, qu'on lui tourne le dos. Tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Puis il se réveilla. En voyant encore une fois l'image des morts, l'image des épreuves, du sang. Encore un de ces rêves. De ces cauchemars. Il se réveilla en sueur, touchant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ayant peur de se retrouver encore une fois dans cette maudite tente ou dans les cachots des Malefoy. Mais quand il posa ses mains autour de lui, il tomba sur un petit corps à ses côtés. Il se détendit instantanément. C'était Ginny. Elle était là comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son couple avec Harry et n'avait jamais douté d'Harry car dans le fond elle savait que quelques soient les épreuves ils allaient toujours se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry espérait cette fois-ci que ce serait la dernière épreuve et qu'il pourrait vivre une vie de couple normale avec elle. Étrangement avec cette guerre, Molly avait accepté que le jeune couple dorme ensemble dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle avait capitulé. Elle était trop accablée par le chagrin pour pouvoir s'énerver contre les jeunes couples. En effet, Fred Weasley était mort pendant cette guerre. Cela faisait trois semaines pourtant les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vifs.

Le plus important pour Harry Potter désormais était de se reposer, de se retrouver avec ses amis et ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Mais comment trouver le repos quand vous étiez toujours envahi par les cauchemars et la presse ? La presse le traquait, le questionnait, lui empoisonnait la vie. Harry en avait plus que marre. Il pensait qu'après cette guerre il pourrait ne plus être sous le feu des projecteurs et bien sûr cela avait été mis à l'échec. Tous les grands vainqueurs et grands acteurs de la guerre étaient poursuivis et traqués. Mais la question qui revenait le plus était simple : Postulez-vous en tant que Ministre de la Magie ? Pourquoi le voulait-il en tant que ministre ? Il n'avait aucune qualification, il était simplement un « héros de Guerre ». Cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il était capable de gouverner un pays. Harry ne pouvait pas endosser ce rôle de Ministre de la magie, c'était impossible. Il voulait simplement se faire oublier, alors ce n'était pas en devenant ministre que ça allait le faire.

Il était vrai que maintenant trois semaines après la guerre, le monde sorcier était tourné vers le poste de ministre de la magie toujours vacant. Qui allait être le prochain ? Qui oserait ? Certains étaient déjà vu comme favoris comme Kingsley ou Percy Weasley et bien sûr Harry. Parce qu'il y avait réellement des personnes qui le croyaient capable de gouverner ? Harry en doutait fortement, les personnes avaient confiance en lui car il avait soit-disant sauvé le monde sorcier. Foutaise. Il n'avait pas été seul pour le faire.

Il avait eu une conversation avec ses amis sur ce poste de Ministre. La gazette du sorcier était arrivée ce jour-là avec une photo d'Harry en couverture avec pour intitulé : « Harry Potter : Sauveur et Ministre ? ». Harry avait prit le journal dans ses mains et avait soupiré. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

- Sottise, marmonna-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Hermione à la surprise de tout le monde. Cette guerre nous a tous divisé, nous a isolé, il nous faut quelqu'un qui peut nous unir, sans nous juger. Et la plus part des gens pense que c'est toi Harry cette personne. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Je ne peux pas diriger le monde des sorciers ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Le Ministère ne te demandera pas cela, il te demandera de redonner confiance à tous ces sorciers, de faire des sorties publiques et de réunir les sorciers, tous les sorciers. Pour ce qu'il est des décisions politiques, ce seront des spécialistes qui le feront, ne soit pas stupide ! Ce sera plus un titre honorifique, expliqua alors Hermione d'un ton calme.

Un titre honorifique. Quelles idioties pensa Harry. Il ne deviendrait jamais Ministre de la magie même pour juste réunir le pays. _Jamais_.

_Hermione Granger._

La guerre avait tout changé. Hermione n'avait potentiellement plus de parent. Elle était désormais en couple avec Ron Weasley. Oui, la guerre les avait changé. Malgré le décès de Fred et les conséquences qui s'ensuivaient, Ron et elle avaient décidé d'entamer leur relation sérieuse. Ils ne savaient pas réellement comment réagir l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient été amis pendant sept ans et il était quelques fois compliqué de passer aux choses plus sérieuses. Hermione était détruite par la guerre, comme les autres. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée. Elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit de réellement constructif. Hermione Granger en avait marre mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait admettre c'était qu'Harry soit ministre de la magie. Au départ, bien sûr c'était impensable. Mais après mûres réflexions pourquoi pas ? Harry était le seul qui pouvait unir à nouveau le monde magique et faire sentir les autres comme étant des héros alors qu'ils avaient certainement commis des actes répressibles.

Elle se rendait compte par le biais des médias que c'était une réellement course voire une guerre diplomatique entre les différentes personnes qui voulaient devenir ministre de la magie. Généralement cela ne se passait pas comme cela mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Le peuple magique ne demandait pas la même personne que ce que proposait le Ministère. Le peuple magique voulait Harry Potter, le ministère se cantonnait à proposer des technocrates, des spécialistes. Hermione pensait profondément que le monde magique n'avait pas besoin d'un homme politique mais d'un homme qui pourrait les unir à nouveau après cette guerre qui les avait tous désuni et montait les uns contre les autres. Harry ne jouerait le rôle d'un sauveur encore une fois pour l'Angleterre, alors qu'il serait entouré d'une équipe qui pourrait réellement gouverner et prendre des décisions justes. Hermione voulait pousser Harry à le faire, car si ce n'était pas pour lui, ce serait pour le monde magique. Bien sûr il en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour tous les sorciers et sorcières en tuant Voldemort, mais peut-être que sa mission ne s'arrêta pas seulement là. Peut être que ça allait beaucoup plus loin.

Elle comprenait bien sûr qu'Harry ne veuille pas accepter cette nouvelle mission, que ce soit trop pour lui. Mais il ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il aurait des gens pour l'entourer. Hermione, l'année prochaine, comptait faire des études de droit pour entrer ensuite dans le Ministère peut-être pour aider les créatures magiques autres que les sorciers, ou alors au niveau du noyau politique. Elle n'était pas décidée. Mais elle voulait être encore utile, avoir encore un rôle. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans l'inutilité après cette guerre, elle voulait servir le monde magique. Elle ne faisait pas cela pour la popularité, loin de là, mais pour elle même, elle ne supporterait pas de se sentir inutile à la société, alors qu'elle avait participé auparavant à la victoire.

Ce soir là, au Square Grimmaud, il y avait une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque réunion était vue comme étant la dernière. Celle-ci le serait peut-être. Elle se prépara et partit de son petit appartement de Londres avec Ron qui passait la soirée chez elle. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la maison qui était pour l'instant inexistante. Elle apparut ensuite et ils virent du coin de l'oeil George Weasley qui arrivait avec ses parents. Tout le monde serait là. Ils entrèrent et prirent place dans la grande table du salon. La maison n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, peut-être un peu moins poussiéreuse. Ce fut Harry et Ginny qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts. La réunion commença. Les sujets tournaient autour des mangemorts restant et du ministère. Puis ils en vinrent aux mangemorts et leur organisation.

- C'est évident qu'ils sont perdus sans leur Voldemort ! S'exclama Ron. Ils ne sont rien sans lui.

- Ron a raison, ils sont trop impulsifs, leurs buts sont juste de s'en sortir rien d'autre, chacun poursuit son propre but. Ils ne peuvent pas se rassembler à nouveau. Personne ne pourra les contenir comme le faisait Lord Voldemort, dit alors Arthur Weasley en se levant.

- Nous n'avons donc rien à craindre d'eux, déclara Harry.

- Et si, commença Hermione, je dis bien "si" ils trouvaient un des leurs pour les guider et les fédérer nouveau.

- Impossible Hermione ! S'écria Ron. Personne n'est comme Voldemort !

- C'est sûr, Ron, mais s'ils trouvaient une personne. Si une personne s'imposait, comme je ne sais pas, un des mangemorts majeurs, comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou je ne sais pas Greyback. Ça serait possible. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas écarter le danger du retour des mangemorts. Et en _force_.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez vous ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Bon ce chapitre était pour montrer ce qu'il en était du côté des vainqueurs. Avec notamment les débuts d'hypothèse pour le futur ministre de la magie. Qui verrez vous bien ? Pensez vous qu'Harry puisse l'être ? Ou avez vous quelqu'un d'autre en tête ?  
Ensuite, pensez vous que comme le dit Hermione, les mangemorts peuvent se regrouper à nouveau ? Si oui, qui verrez vous bien à leur tête ?

Merci de me lire !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Troisième.

_Blaise Zabini._

Blaise Zabini était pour ses parents une réelle fierté. Il était doué à Poudlard, il était doué en dehors, un très bon joueur de Quidditch et même intelligent. Que demander de plus ? Il était le fils parfait. Il était fils unique. Il était parfait. Ses parents aimaient profondément Blaise. Il était même très apprécié à Poudlard, du moins par sa maison. Car en effet, il était resté à Poudlard pour sa septième année avec Pansy et les autres. Drago lui avait manqué. Réellement. Mais il n'enviait pas sa place. Il savait ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette guerre et ce n'était pas forcément si joyeux que cela. Blaise préférait donc largement rester à Poudlard. C'était plus calme et il y était en sécurité, parce que, franchement, les mangemorts qui étaient dans l'école ne l'auraient jamais, au grand jamais, touché. Même pas d'un seul cheveux. La septième année avait donc été plutôt tranquille pour lui. Même s'il avait été inquiet pour ses parents, qui eux, étaient des mangemorts. Blaise était leur fierté en effet : intelligent, débrouillard, beau garçon. Une réelle fierté. Il n'avait pas la marque des Ténèbres et dans son esprit il était clair qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

Mort. Définitivement. Blaise en était persuadé. Il était définitivement mort et Blaise le savait. Toute cette mascarade de mangemorts et de haine envers les autres était donc enfin fini. Blaise n'appréciait pas réellement l'idéologie des mangemorts, un peu comme Drago dans le fond. Mais il avait été convoqué à cette dernière réunion des mangemorts. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il y ferait, il n'était même pas un réel mangemort. Mais il était de famille mangemort et peut être que ce simple fait suffisait à leurs yeux. Il y alla donc avec ses parents. Il était un peu content, il pourrait passer du temps avec Pansy et Drago. C'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours. Le trio inséparable. Non, pas comme le trio Potter, Weasley et Granger, eux ils étaient pitoyables pour Blaise. Non son trio avait carrément un certain style. Il s'imposait aux autres. Car il fallait le dire, ils avaient une certaine prestance. Drago sous ses airs d'inaccessible blond aux yeux glacials, Pansy sous ses airs provocants et presque peste, et lui sous ses airs de beau brun mystérieux. Ils avaient une réelle prestance et personne ne pouvait les ignorer quand ils entraient dans une pièce. Alors que Potter et sa balafre, Weasley et son idiotie et Granger et sa niaiserie à toutes épreuves, eux, ils n'avaient aucune prestance. Mais vous comprenez, ils avaient gagné la guerre. Ça changeait la donne. Ils étaient l'idole des jeunes. Des stars. Des héros. Alors que le trio de Blaise, on leurs tournait le dos. Pendant la guerre ce n'était pas comme cela, pensa amèrement Blaise en partant de son manoir avec ses parents.

Ils transplanèrent dans le manoir des Malefoy. Blaise le connaissait par cœur. Les parents de Drago l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Drago aussi. Ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant. Mais c'était quelque chose de commun entre eux. Drago n'était pas froid et distant avec Blaise. Au contraire. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre c'était certain. Ils entrèrent et prirent place en silence dans le grand salon. Des mangemorts étaient déjà présents dont Pansy qu'il n'osa pas prendre dans ses bras devant les autres. Il lui fit simplement un sourire. Il fallait être pudique face aux autres. Quelques minutes plus tard tous étaient enfin là. Rodolphus Lestrange présidait l'assemblée. Pourquoi lui ? Il était toujours dans l'ombre de sa femme. Pourquoi pas Bellatrix ? Il se leva.

- Merci à tous d'être venu pour cette réunion, dit-il alors. Le Maître est tombé. Nous le savons tous. C'est en effet une triste nouvelle. Il nous fallait donc cette réunion pour savoir ce que nous faisons ensuite.

- On tue tous les ennemis ! Grogna Greyback.

- Non, ce n'est peut-être pas... commença Rodolphus.

- On fait sombrer le Ministère ? Proposa Crabbe Père.

- On se rachète et une fois qu'ils ont confiance en nous, on les descend ! S'exclama Goyle fils.

Rodolphus soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à dominer cette assemblée. Seul le Seigneur des ténèbres le pouvait car il avait le respect des autres. Rodolphus Lestrange ne l'avait malheureusement pas. Blaise ricanait face au capharnaüm qui régnait dans la salle. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de sortir. C'était sûr. Ils proposaient tous des idées aussi saugrenues les unes que les autres. Et ça faisait bien rire Blaise Zabini. De toute façon à quoi rimait cette réunion ? Les mangemorts étaient finis. Puis Bellatrix se leva aux côtés de son mari.

- Le prochain qui ouvre sa bouche, je lui ferais regretter, c'est bien clair ? Dit-elle de sa voix aiguë.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. La réunion commença réellement.

_Rodolphus Lestrange._

Bellatrix se rassit. Il se racla alors la gorge et reprit là où il en était.

- Je disais donc à l'issu de cette réunion nous saurons ce que nous devenons, reprit-il. Le Mage noir m'avait laissé quelque chose avant que nous partions pour cette guerre.

On entendit quelques murmures dans la salle. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aurait laissé quelque chose à lui ? Il savait que toute l'assemblée pensait cela. Il n'avait jamais été réellement important.

- C'était une lettre. Je ne l'ai bien sûr pas ouverte. Dessus il y avait écrit : « à ouvrir lors d'un rassemblement de _tous_ mes fidèles ». Voilà donc pourquoi vous êtes tous ici.

Il y eut alors un silence pesant. Rodolphus prit la lettre entre ses mains pâles et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Le papier était blanc et simple. L'écriture noire et simple. Un papier banale, avec une écriture banale et un message surprenant. Rodolphus fit parcourir ses yeux sur le message. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il savait que le message serait important. Il contiendrait peut être le moyen de le ramener ou qui allait le succéder. Car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait écrit lui-même cette lettre c'est qu'elle contenait un message important. Que son travail n'était pas achevé, qu'il y aurait une suite, qu'il ne les abandonnait pas. Les autres mangemorts s'impatientaient alors que Rodolphus restait estomaqué face à cette nouvelle. Face à cette lettre. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais dans le fond c'était presque logique. Il se racla la gorge et commença la lecture.

- Chers fidèles, si Rodolphus vous lit cette lettre c'est que c'est la fin. La fin de mon règne et de ma gloire. Cette fois-ci, mes chers partisans, ne vous attendait pas à mon retour. Il n'y en aura pas. Potter a détruit toutes mes chances de retour. Mais ma tâche n'est pas finie et la votre non plus. Mes amis, tant d'années à combattre les impurs, ne nous arrêtons pas ! Vous m'avez tous prouvé que vous pouviez le faire sans moi. Mais pour cela il me faut un successeur. J'y ai longuement réfléchis, je vous ai observé, je vous ai analysé. Il se trouve que la personne la plus digne que j'ai trouvé pour ce poste est Bellatrix Lestrange. Félicitation. Reprends mon travail là où je l'ai laissé et guide les.

Il y eut encore un silence de mort dans la salle. Tous les regards convergeaient entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Lucius Malefoy se leva alors d'un bond et prit la lettre des mains de Rodolphus. Il fit parcourir son regard et s'attarda sur le nom du successeur. En effet c'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mais c'est une femme ! Hurla Greyback. Elle ne mérite pas ce poste !

- Pas d'après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua Rodolphus.

- Qui nous dit que c'est réellement lui qui l'a écrit ? Demanda alors Narcissa Malefoy.

- Cette lettre était ensorcelé, je ne l'ai eu qu'après sa mort comme par hasard. C'est lui. C'est sûr. Je le sens, répondit Rodolphus en regardant sa marque des ténèbres.

Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il le _sentait_ aussi. Ce frisson qui se propageait en lui quand il avait tenu la lettre. Ce frisson qui s'attardait sur sa marque des ténèbres. C'était lui. C'était le Maître il en était sûr.

- Je refuse de me soumettre à elle ! Cria alors Greyback hors de lui.

- Tu remets donc en doute la parole du Mage Noir ? Demanda Bellatrix qui se leva avec un sourire triomphant.

Il y eut comme un changement d'atmosphère. Une atmosphère plus pesante, plus lourde s'installa alors. Bellatrix se déplaça autour de la table laissant glisser ses longs doigts sur les dossiers des chaises, laissant un frisson électrique sur son passage. Elle se plaça alors aux côtés de Greyback. Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si ça ne te convient pas Greyback, pars. Mais ne reviens pas. Tu seras un traître à nos yeux. Et on ne te fera aucune faveur. Est-ce bien clair ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Il la toisa quelques secondes. On sentait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il se laisser dominer par Bellatrix ou se rebeller ? Mais elle était légitime. Elle avait cette légitimité qui lui criait d'obéir. Elle était le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il le veuille ou non. Car le Maître l'avait voulu. Il se rassit alors sans un mot et baissa son regard. Un sourire diabolique naquit alors sur les lèvres couleurs sang de Bellatrix. Elle avait le pouvoir. Elle était le nouveau Maître. Le nouveau Mage Noir. Elle était puissante. Elle le savait. Elle aimait ça. Elle avait enfin eu sa récompense après tant d'années de servitude. Elle revint alors à sa place aux côtés de Rodolphus.

- Mes chers amis, commença-t-elle. Rien ne changera. Tout sera comme avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous guiderai vers la gloire, notre gloire, on sera un peuple pur. Un peuple uni. On se débarrassera de tous ces traîtres qui nous ont humilié et déshonoré ! S'emporta-t-elle. En attendant, reposez vous chez vous. Profitez de ces futurs jours tranquillement dans vos familles. Ils ont gagné la bataille, mes amis, mais pas la guerre.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Bon Bellatrix a pris le poste ! ^^.  
Vous y attendiez vous ? Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve l'ordre et leur avancée, ainsi que peut être le futur Ministre de la Magie. Qui pensez-vous que ce sera ?

Merci pour vos reviews !  
Bisous :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Quatrième.

_Ron Weasley._

La désignation du Ministre de la Magie ou comment faire de notre monde une anarchie. Oh bien sûr Ron savait pertinemment que Kingsley était un homme courageux et déterminé. Il ferait certainement un bon ministre, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Ce matin là, la une de la gazette lui était consacrée : «_ Kingsley : les marches du pouvoir_ ». Ron soupirait déjà. Il n'était pas réellement intéressé par la politique mais il savait qu'en ces temps, désigner le ministre de la magie n'était pas une bonne idée. Il aurait fallu des élections, que les prétendants au trône puissent se battre à la loyale dans un certain cadre avec certaines règles. Le ministère en désignant Kingsley allait juste obtenir la guerre. Oui la guerre. Ron le savait.

_Aucune règle. Aucune loi._

Ça serait ça. Tout le monde veut la place de Kingsley et certains feront tout pour l'obtenir. Quittent à tout laisser tomber, à tout bafouer. Aucune règles. Aucune lois. Rien que eux face à Kingsley avec leur soif de pouvoir et leur avidité. Ron savait que c'était la porte ouverte à tous les vices, à toutes les frasques, conspirations et corruptions. Ron soupira face à cette une. Il était désolé que le ministère n'ait pas vu l'idiotie qu'il faisait. La population sorcière voulait Harry, la famille Weasley ainsi que d'autres personnes voulaient Percy, les hautes familles de sang-pur ne voulaient aucun de ces prétendants et le ministère voulait Kingsley. Si là, il n'y avait pas un certain conflit, alors Ron ne s'y connaissait réellement pas en politique. Percy avait été désarçonné par cette nouvelle. Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant il s'en était en quelque sorte douté. Kingsley. Il répétait au moins trois fois par jour qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce job, que c'était qu'un auror pas un ministre de la magie ! Percy était furax. Ron comprenait mais il en avait marre d'entendre ses jérémiades. Il partit donc du Terrier et transplana dans l'appartement d'Hermione, à Londres. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais Ron ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Marmonna-t-il.

- Non, mais tu aurais pu prévenir, Ronald. Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ceci dans les appartements des gens.

- Tu n'es pas juste « des gens », Hermione.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle oublia alors bien vite leur petite querelle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous deux sur le canapé du salon. Ron laissa glisser son regard sur la gazette du sorcier qui jonchait sur la table basse. Il soupira. Cette désignation allait le suivre toute la journée alors qu'il ne voulait certainement pas en entendre parler.

- C'est n'importe quoi cette désignation, murmura Hermione.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ils ne parlent que de ça à la maison. Tu sais, avec Percy, qui voulait devenir le Ministre.

- Je sais oui. Je continue à penser que c'est Harry qui serait le meilleur pour cela.

- J'en sais rien. Tu sais, je ne m'y connais pas. Et je ne veux pas prendre partie, répondit Ron d'un ton las.

- Je sais, Ron, je sais.

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il était lassé d'entendre parler de ces choses là, politiques. Il ne savait pas qui serait le meilleur Ministre. Percy, Kingsley, Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait au juste ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Il avait d'autres problèmes sur le dos, et ce n'était pas des problèmes politiques non. Il devait faire un deuil. Et pas n'importe quel deuil, celui de son propre frère : Fred. Les autres oubliaient, préféraient s'occuper de la politique ou des mangemorts, mais Ron n'oubliait pas. N'occultait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas car c'était son propre frère. C'était lui. Sa mort l'avait détruit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines mais la douleur était toujours là, toujours vive. On n'en parlait pas au Terrier mais tout le monde la ressentait. Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait vide. Ron n'était que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelque temps. Il trouvait en Hermione une sorte de refuge, de pause dans sa détresse, mais dès qu'il la quittait, tout recommençait.

Alors oui, Ron en avait rien à faire que ce soit Kingsley ou Percy le Ministre de la Magie. Il en avait rien à faire que la société magique ne soit pas heureuse de ce ministre, de cette désignation. Il en avait rien à faire qu'ils voulaient que ce soit Harry. Il en avait rien à faire de tout cela. Il en avait rien à faire de la politique, des politiciens, des décisions du ministère. Ouais, il en avait rien à faire. Il l'assumait totalement. Car tout ce qu'il lui fallait été son frère, sa famille, Hermione et ses amis. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait presque tout mais il avait l'impression que ça lui échappait petit à petit. Fred était mort. Il lui manquait terriblement et il ne savait pas comment gérer cela, comment se débarrasser de ce manque. Sa famille était terrée dans le silence, tout le monde souffrait et personne ne disait rien. C'était pesant. Et un nouveau ministre de la magie ne changerait pas cela. Jamais. Alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre que ce soit Kingsley qui soit ministre ? Qu'est ce que ça changeait que ce soit lui ou Merlin en personne ? Personne, personne ne pourrait réparer les désastres et les pertes de la guerre et pourtant tout le monde voulait cette réparation. Or, Ron savait pertinemment qu'aucune désignation du ministère ne conviendrait tant qu'ils ne prendraient pas en compte l'avis du peuple. Car ce n'est pas le ministère qui souffrait, mais le peuple.

_Kingsley_.

Il entra dans le Ministère de la Magie. Il était désormais le ministre de la magie. Le seul et unique ministre. Il ne se laissa pas impressionner par les flashs des appareils photo, par les questions des journalistes qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il avançait le regard droit, dirigé vers les ascenseurs. Plus que quelques pas et il y sera. Il comptait presque les pas. Il avait accepté ce poste mais il ne se souvenait presque plus pourquoi. Il avait fait cela car il avait été convaincu. Il avait été convaincu par toute une armée de politiciens qui le voulait lui. Alors que lui. Lui. Que voulait-il ? Est ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupait ? Il avait été convaincu certes et il ne regrettait presque pas. Mais il ne s'attendait pas réellement à cette médiatisation. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas être le « voleur du poste », « l'imposteur ». Il voulait simplement aider, aider le pays à se relever. C'était tout. Alors pourquoi les journalistes s'acharnaient-ils à faire de lui la mauvaise personne qu'il n'était pas ? L'ordre le soutenait, les membres du Ministère le soutenaient, que voulaient-ils de plus ?

Au fond,Kingsley le savait ce qu'ils voulaient, ils voulaient des élections. Ils voulaient Harry Potter. Ils voulaient un héros, un sauveur, ce que lui n'était pas. Il rentra alors dans l'ascenseur. Il vit les derniers flashs s'éloigner, il baissa alors la tête. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de ces flashs, de ces fonds sonores qui le suivaient toujours, fatigué de toujours le voir en tête de la Gazette du Sorcier. Kingsley voulait retourner dans le fond dans son anonymat. Il entra dans son bureau en laissant claquer la porte. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir noir et prit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il prit alors une gorgée qui lui brûla l'œsophage. Grâce à cette chaleur il se détendit instantanément. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme en costume gris entra.

- Si ce n'est pas pour des bonnes nouvelles, retournez de là où vous venez. Pas aujourd'hui, grogna Kingsley.

Arthur Weasley s'assit alors sur un des fauteuils en face de lui. Comme s'il était son égal, alors qu'il était potentiellement son employé. Il lui tendit alors des dossiers beiges. Kingsley posa simplement un regard sur ces dossiers et le détourna ensuite. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Kingsley, murmura Arthur.

- Non. Arthur, s'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui.

- Écoute moi, insista Arthur.

Il se leva et ouvrit le premier dossier. Il le déposa sous les yeux de Kingsley.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu as des ennemis Kingsley. Chaque Ministre de la Magie en a c'est bien connu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent et tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que ces ennemis s'ils le veulent pourront te détrôner. Tu n'es pas voulu par le peuple, ils veulent une élection ou un héros. Alors, Kingsley, tu ne peux pas rester stoïque face à cela. Connais tes ennemis. Apprends à savoir qui ils sont. Tu risques d'être surpris par quelques uns d'entre eux dont je te donne des fiches. Je reste persuadé, comme aux premiers temps, que tu es le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Les autres sont soit trop jeune, soit trop incompétent. Kingsley, il faut que tu te reprennes. Ce n'est que le début. Le début d'une nouvelle guerre.

Il laissa alors les dossiers et partit. Kingsley posa alors son verre et prit le premier dossier. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit alors son premier ennemi. Harry Potter. Bien sûr. Il le savait qu'il était son premier concurrent. Il y avait toute une fiche sur lui. Mais il connaissait déjà tout de lui. Pourquoi lui faire cette fiche ? Pour ne pas le sous estimer ? De toute façon, il ne voulait pas devenir premier ministre. Il ne le _voulait_ pas. Peut-être que ce que voulait lui faire passer comme message Arthur était : et s'il changeait d'avis ? C'était vrai après tout. S'il changeait d'avis, Kingsley était mort. Tenait-il assez à son poste pour se battre contre les autres ? Était-il prêt ?

Il referma alors le dossier et ouvrit le second. Il l'étonna encore plus. Percy Weasley. Arthur lui avait donné son propre fils ! Puis il se rappela des paroles d'Arthur : _« Les autres sont soit trop jeune, soit trop incompétent_ _»_. Il considérait sûrement que son fils n'avait pas assez d'expérience et qu'il était trop jeune pour ce poste. Si son fils apprenait cela, il prendrait cet aveu pour une trahison. La trahison d'un père envers son fils. Kingsley savait aussi que Percy était le plus motivé dans cette compétition, dans cette guerre comme l'avait dit Arthur. Percy voulait ce poste et il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

Il ouvra alors le troisième et le dernier. Il avait l'impression d'aller de pire en pire. Le dernier nom, il ne se doutait pas que cette personne pouvait être dans la compétition. Dolores Ombrage. C'était sûrement une blague. Même si elle s'en était sorti après la guerre, il ne savait pas réellement comment, mais elle s'était refaite une réputation. Elle avait quoi pour devenir ministre ? Le soutien des anciens partisans de Fudge ? Ceux des grandes familles de sang pur ? Cela suffisait-il ? Kingsley reposa tous les dossiers et continua de siroter son verre en les regardant. Il avait des _ennemis_, et c'était la _guerre_.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
Bon on a de nouveaux points de vue, et c'est Kingsley qui est ministre, comme dans le livre après tout.  
Pensez-vous qu'il pourra y rester ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve nos mangemorts préférés !  
Je vais changer le jour de publication des chapitres, car je reprends les cours. Donc ce sera le vendredi soir, comme ça je n'oublierais pas, vu que normalement (je dis bien normalement, ma fac me fait toujours de belles surprises), je n'ai pas cours le samedi. J'aurais donc plus de chance d'y penser le vendredi que le jeudi :).  
Je vous dis donc à vendredi prochain ! ;)

Bisous :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Cinquième.

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Bellatrix passa une main dans ses cheveux devant son miroir. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Comme collé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait choisi elle et personne d'autre. Seulement elle. Il savait lui aussi qu'elle était la plus qualifiée, la meilleure de tous les mangemorts. Elle avait maintenant pris sa place. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Après tout, elle devait se faire respecter. Elle devait se faire obéir. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée, mais elle allait l'accomplir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Car même si le Mage Noir était mort, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle devait faire un certain vide dans les mangemorts et garder ceux qui étaient essentiels, ceux qui étaient réellement fidèles. Car beaucoup s'étaient raccrochés au Seigneur des Ténèbres car ils avaient peur et voulaient être du côté des puissants. Bellatrix devait donc faire du vide et ne garder que les plus fidèles. Elle devait aussi éliminer les traîtres.

Elle mit une touche de rouge à lèvre rouge sang sur sa bouche. Elle s'observa quelques secondes. Sa chambre se reflétait dans son dos. Sombre. Tout était sombre chez Bellatrix : ses yeux, ses cheveux, son environnement, son âme. Tout était sombre. Elle prit alors du bout des doigts sa baguette qu'elle observa quelques instants. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire n'allait pas être facile. Mais il le fallait. Elle n'agissait plus dans ses propres intérêts désormais, mais dans l'intérêt de tous. Elle se leva délicatement de sa chaise et partit vers le salon. Elle s'assit alors sur une grande chaise noire qui était au milieu. Seule. Rien de plus n'entourait cette chaise. Elle était seule dans cette grande pièce. Majestueuse sur sa chaise, comme une reine sur son trône dans son château. Vide. Elle arborait son expression neutre. La plus neutre possible. Car elle ne ressentait pas. Si elle avait le droit de ressentir la colère. Mais rien de plus. Elle prenait exemple sur son prédécesseur qui avait été nul autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'avez-vous déjà vu pleurer ? Sourire gentiment ? Bien sûr que non. Il était distant, exigeant, froid. Bellatrix serait la même. Mais en version femme. Et plus vulnérable que lui. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas autant de ressources qui lui, si jamais elle se faisait tuer. Elle serait morte. C'est tout. Bellatrix n'avait pas peur de la mort, loin de là. Mais elle voulait juste qu'elle n'arrive pas tout de suite. Si jamais elle devait arriver, elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle soupira quelque peu et attendit que la personne entre dans le salon. Elle vit alors une femme entrer. Une femme grande, blonde, élancée, belle et sophistiquée. Son total opposé. Pourtant c'était sa propre sœur : Narcissa. Cette dernière lui fit alors un léger sourire, alors que Bellatrix ne bronchait pas.

- Narcissa, tu connais mes nouvelles fonctions au sein de notre assemblée, commença alors Bellatrix d'un ton formel qui fit froncer les sourcils de Narcissa. Je me dois de faire un tri dans mes partisans.

- Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la coupa Narcissa avec un petit rictus.

- Qui est désormais moi-même, reprit Bellatrix avec un regard noir. Donc je dois faire un tri. J'exclue donc tous les incapables, les partisans de la dernière heure et ceux qui n'étaient là que pour la sécurité.

- Et tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda Narcissa qui ne savait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir.

- En quelque sorte, Cissy, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais. Il y a aussi une autre catégorie que je veux éliminer. Vois-tu, je ne veux pas d'incapable ou de personnes instables dans leur fidélité dans mes rangs. Et comment dire ? Comment expliquer ? Lucius, Drago et toi, il me semble bien sûr, êtes partis pendant la guerre. Une fois que notre maître est mort, vous vous êtes enfuis ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

- Bella, tu sais très bien quelle était notre situation. Nous n'avions pas le choix... commença Narcissa d'un ton implorant.

- Je n'agis pas en fonction de ce que je pense ou de mes intérêts, j'agis selon l'intérêt de tous. Nos intérêts. Je ne peux plus me fier à vous, Narcissa. Vous nous avez en quelque sorte trahi. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est la peine encourue pour les traîtres dans votre genre ! Menaça Bellatrix.

- Bella ! S'exclama Narcissa. Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser nous tuer ! Je suis ta propre sœur. Nous sommes ta famille. Ce n'était pas une réelle trahison, tu connaissais notre situation ! Laisse nous une dernière chance pour te montrer que nous sommes toujours fidèles.

Bellatrix avait ses sourcils froncés. Laisser une chance. Est ce que les autres mangemorts comprendraient ? Car si elle le faisait, ce serait parce que Narcissa est sa sœur, rien de plus. Elle aimait sa sœur. Elle aimait bien Lucius et Drago aussi. Bellatrix n'était réellement pas un monstre. Car elle avait une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas, et cette chose elle ne l'assumait bien sûr pas, elle avait la capacité d'avoir des sentiments.

- D'accord. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Mais il faudra la mériter, et ce ne sera pas facile. Tu as voulu cette chance, maintenant prends la et assume la. Car ça ne fait que commencer. Ne me fais surtout pas regretter, Narcissa, dit alors Bellatrix en se levant.

- Merci, Bella. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets.

Narcissa posa alors sa main sur le bras de Bellatrix, qui s'était alors rapprochée. Cette dernière regarda sa main posée d'un regard noir qui fit enlever la main de Narcissa d'un coup. Comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle sortit alors du manoir sans un bruit, sans une parole, sans un regard. Bellatrix qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se rassit alors sur sa chaise. Elle posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et se pinça le haut du nez. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait pas respecter le plan à la lettre. Elle avait laissé une seconde chance, est ce que le Mage noir l'aurait fait ? Certainement pas. Sûrement pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et ça ne devait pas être dans la nature de Bellatrix. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle aurait du se résoudre à éliminer les Malefoy. Elle aurait du le faire. Leur faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse.

Oui, Bellatrix était légitimement Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Maître. Mais on ne la considérait pas réellement comme le meneur de troupe. Elle devait encore prouver qu'elle méritait cette place, qu'elle ne laisserait passer aucune erreur, qu'elle les mènerait tous vers la gloire, mais surtout qu'elle était tout aussi cruelle que le Mage Noir maintenant décédé. Elle devait encore faire ses preuves. Elle avait la légitimité. Mais c'était tout. Même si c'était déjà bien. Elle devait gagner le respect des autres et en laissant cette chance à Narcissa elle avait échoué. Elle avait faibli. Pourtant Bellatrix n'était pas faible. Elle ne le devait pas.

_Narcissa Malefoy._

Narcissa après son entrevue avec Bellatrix entra chez elle. Elle laissa claquer la porte du manoir. Le bruit résonnant dans tout le manoir. Elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce manoir. Il avait bien changé en quelques semaines, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et que les mangemorts avaient décampé. La famille Malefoy avait fait entrer la lumière une nouvelle fois dans ce manoir qui en avait été privé pendant tant de temps. Ils avaient condamné les cachots qui renfermaient trop de mauvais souvenir. Le grand salon était lui aussi inhabité, il avait été le lieu de nombreuses réunions, de nombreuses maltraitances, de nombreuses souffrances. Narcissa ne voulait pas vivre dans une pièce qui lui rappelait sans arrêts ces événements. Le manoir retrouvait peu à peu sa forme d'antan. Sa luminosité, sa grandeur, sa chaleur. Narcissa ne faisait pas partie de ces familles de sang pur qui vivaient dans le noir complet. Au contraire. Elle avait presque peur du noir, des pièces trop sombres même en plein jour. Leur manoir n'avait pas réellement de couleurs vives, mais il regorgeait de luminosité et c'est tout ce que voulait Narcissa. Elle voulait que sa vie soit plus lumineuse, que ce soit comme avant. Avant. C'était bien avant, se dit-elle en un soupir.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Grande. Spacieuse. Elle vit ses deux elfes de maison s'affoler dans cette grande cuisine. Ils leurs préparaient un somptueux repas, comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, de plus, il y avait des invités. Des habitués plutôt : Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, les amis de son fils Drago. Elle appréciait réellement ces jeunes gens, plein de vivacité, d'idées et d'humour. Elle se retrouvait en la personne de Pansy. Une personne qui avait une réelle bonne énergie, qui ne souhaite pas réellement le malheur des gens et qui sera là pour les gens qu'elle aime. Bien sûr, Pansy avait quelques personnes qu'elle haïssait dans la démesure, mais mis à part ces personnes, elle n'était pas réellement mauvaise avec les autres. Narcissa était plutôt heureuse que son fils se soit trouvé des amis comme eux. Même si dans son fort intérieur, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit ami avec Potter, ça lui aurait évité beaucoup de problème. De plus, elle se disait que Potter n'était pas une mauvaise personne bien au contraire et que la haine qu'éprouvait Drago n'était que de la jalousie envers lui. Potter était aimé, il pouvait choisir et se battre. Tandis que Drago n'avait été qu'embarqué dans divers événements qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Jamais. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ce _n'était_ qu'un enfant, en réalité. Elle avait remarqué que la guerre l'avait réellement endurci. Qu'il s'était pris comme une claque pendant les récents événements.

Le soir arriva et le repas fut fin prêt. Elle appela alors les invités, son fils et son mari pour manger. Ils s'installèrent tous alors que les elfes servaient les premiers plats. Lucius était en bout de table. Comme d'habitude. Le chef de famille. Narcissa riait intérieurement en pensant cela. Quel chef de famille au juste ? Les jeunes parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout des récents événements alors que Narcissa écoutait en silence.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement une bonne idée que ce soit Bellatrix, commença Blaise. Oui c'était un bon mangemort, mais sérieusement, elle est folle à liée !

- Peut être qu'il faut une folle à liée à ce poste, murmura Pansy. Une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais accepté ce poste.

- Moi je l'aurais accepté. Dit Blaise en bombant le torse.

- Laisse moi rire, Blaise, ricana Lucius. Toi ? Vous avez des discussions avec vos idées révolutionnaires mais vous n'avez que 18 ans tout au maximum les enfants. Revenez sur terre.

- Je l'aurais aussi accepté, rajouta Drago avec un petit rictus. Voyez-vous père, au contraire, je pense qu'il faut un peu de renouveau, de jeunesse dans cette organisation. Peut être que au contraire un jeune à la tête de tous les mangemorts ne ferait pas de mal. On a vécu la guerre, on n'est pas né il y a trois jours et nous ne sommes pas stupides.

Narcissa mangeait silencieusement écoutant attentivement le débat qui était en cours. Bien sûr la conversation continua encore et encore. Mais quelque chose tournait dans la tête de Narcissa. La journée avait été plutôt particulière. Sa propre sœur avait songé à tuer sa famille et elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cru Bellatrix capable de cela. De tant d'immondices. On dit souvent que c'est en faisant régner la peur que l'on devient puissant et que l'on est respecté. Bellatrix voulait faire cela : faire régner la peur. Mais cela révulsait Narcissa, elle ne voulait pas revenir au temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle pensait qu'une fois sa mort arrivée, tout allait rentrer en ordre, mais il semblait que tout se compliquait encore une fois. Comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de fin heureuse. Comme s'il n'y aurait jamais de fin. Ce n'était pas ce monde là qu'elle avait voulu pour son fils.

Le repas se termina. Les enfants partirent à l'étage dans la chambre de Drago, discutant et se chamaillant. Quelques fois Narcissa avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs innocences, mais ces fois-là ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Ils avaient perdu. Tout perdu. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se dévêtit lentement. Il était tard. Elle était épuisée. Elle voulait simplement dormir comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé. Elle se coiffait quand son mari entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit en silence.

- Que voulait Bellatrix ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous tuer, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Lucius ne se lève et lui demande plus d'explications. Elle les lui donna. Dans les détails. N'omettant rien. Lucius était furieux. Bien sûr qu'il était furieux, Narcissa l'était aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire encore une fois ! Je pensais que c'était l'occasion de retrouver notre place. La place que nous méritons, que nous avions perdu. S'exclama Lucius.

- Et à cause de qui l'avons nous perdu ? Lança Narcissa en se tournant vers son mari.

- Ne remets pas cela sur le tapis, s'il te plaît, cracha Lucius.

- Écoute moi bien Lucius Malefoy, si nous avons tout perdu c'est de ta faute. Tu as échoué dans ton rôle de chef de famille, ou de guide ou de je ne sais quoi. Maintenant tu vas te faire oublier sérieusement, et tu vas me laisser faire. Compris ? Tu es un échec, Lucius, je croyais en toi mais tu m'as déçue ! Tu as donné à notre fils un avenir que je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse. Maintenant, laisse moi faire, susurra Narcissa entre ses dents et en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lucius.

Elle partit alors de la salle de bain laissant Lucius à ses réflexions. Narcissa avait un plan. Il fallait que Bellatrix tombe, il fallait que les Malefoy retrouvent leur honneur. Il fallait que son fils aie la place qui lui était due. Narcissa avait un plan qui allait les sauver. Faire tomber Bellatrix, hisser Drago à la tête des mangemorts. C'était aussi simple que cela.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez vous ?  
Bon, voilà le chapitre 5 où on retourne du côté des mangemorts !  
Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Bon, on découvre les petits plans de Narcissa et de Bellatrix la Terrible (ouais bon, pas si terrible que cela ^^). Narcissa .. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer dans cette fiction, parce que ben déjà c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, et je la trouve souvent négligée ou sous-estimée.  
Pour tout dire, j'ai divisé la fiction "mini-tomes" parce que c'est pratique et que je voulais des sortes de parties dans la fiction, car il y aura des retournements de situation qui feront en sorte que les parties sont nécessaires. Bref, donc le tome 1 comprend 7 chapitres, il est donc bientôt fini ! (Oui, tout ça pour dire ça).  
Breeef, au chapitre suivant, on retrouve des personnages secondaires -pour l'instant- sur lesquels je n'avais pas fait de point de vue, et on va un peu voir que les deux côtés peuvent un peu s'imbriquer. ^^

Voilà !  
Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Sixième.

_Percy Weasley _

Kingsley. Ce nom tournait dans sa tête depuis des semaines et des semaines. Kingsley. Lui. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était pas prédestiné à être le ministre de la magie. C'était une sottise, une absurdité de le mettre à ce rôle-là. Percy avait cette accession au pouvoir en travers de la gorge. Comment avait-il pu ne rien dire ? Ne rien faire face à la promotion de Kingsley ? Percy était déterminé à faire désormais quelque chose. Il ne pouvait résolument pas laisser Kingsley en tant que ministre de la magie. Il devait être le ministre de la magie, lui, Percy Weasley et non ce stupide Kingsley. Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour Cornelius Fudge, et voilà comment il était remercié : écarté de la vie politique. Oh, il avait toujours son poste de secrétaire d'état. Ça oui. Mais Percy aimait rêver plus haut, plus important poste. Percy ne pouvait se contenter d'être seulement un secrétaire d'état, il voulait diriger. Il voulait conquérir. Il voulait être le seul maître à bord. Mais quelque chose lui chuchotait que ça allait changer. Les temps étaient graves. Certes, la guerre était belle et bien fini, mais la situation du monde sorcier était encore instable. Même avec la désignation du ministre de la magie, le monde restait instable autant en politique que dans la société. Tout n'était donc pas fini. Le peuple n'était réellement heureux de cette désignation, le peuple ne voulait pas Kingsley. Il voulait Harry Potter. Mais, pour Percy, Harry Potter n'était qu'un incapable en politique, il n'avait rien à faire en tant que ministre de la magie, il était seulement populaire et c'était tout ce qui importait au peuple. Il était le héros, le sauveur de la patrie. Il avait tué Voldemort, et ça Percy lui en serait toujours reconnaissant comme tout le monde sorcier. Mais il n'était et ne serait jamais un homme politique ! Jamais !

Percy était beaucoup plus malin que ce que les gens pensaient. Il était même très réfléchi, très posé, et avait déjà trouvé une solution à son problème. Ce matin-là, il se dirigeait vers le Ministère de la Magie avec une sorte de petit sourire qui en disait long. Il avait sa petite mallette noire fermement serré contre lui. Il prit alors l'ascenseur doré et partit pour le dernier étage. Aujourd'hui il avait une réunion, mais pas n'importe quelle réunion : tous les ministres et les conseillers se réunissaient, tous sauf le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Percy pourrait enfin s'exprimer et être écouté sans avoir l'ombre de Kingsley au dessus de lui. Il arriva au dernier étage et se précipita dans la salle de réunion du conseil des ministres. Il était le premier. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui les avait convoqué, il se devait donc d'être là avant les autres. Il prépara la salle avec quelques cafés et des viennoiseries. Il observa la longue table en ellipse et se dit que tout était parfait. Il s'assit alors en bout de table, posa sa mallette et attendit que ses collègues arrivent. Il sirotait son café quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut alors un défilé de ministres, de conseillers, de magistrats et de haut-fonctionnaires tous ici sous les ordres de Percy. Ils entrèrent tous en un vague « bonjour » et s'installèrent autour de la table. Percy attendit quelques instants que le silence se fasse et se leva de sa chaise. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il était le centre de l'attention et il adorait ça.

- Mes chers collègues, bonjour, commença-t-il. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué aujourd'hui pour prendre le café tranquillement mais bien pour parler de choses sérieuses et graves. Kingsley en l'occurrence. Vous l'avez nommé, je respecte ce choix, mais je tiens à vous rappeler certaine chose, qui vont peut-être changé la donne.

Il se rassit et un écran apparut au milieu de la table. Sur cet écran passait plusieurs images. Les images d'un peuple en colère notamment : des personnes qui brûlaient des photos de Kingsley, d'autres qui taguaient : « Potter président » sur les murs, alors que ça n'avait aucune logique vu qu'il n'y avait pas de président dans le monde magie, mais il y avait aussi des bâtiments officiels du ministère de la magie qui étaient saccagés, en feu et en ruine. Le peuple n'était pas d'accord avec le ministère et il voulait le montrer. Percy faisait ressortir ses images, il savait parfaitement que la plupart du conseil les avait déjà vu. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, s'il y avait bien une chose qui était bien quand on était secrétaire d'état c'est qu'on avait accès à tous les fichiers qui appartenaient au ministère de la magie. Il y avait un sortilège dans le bureau du ministre de la magie qui agissait comme une caméra. On pouvait donc tout voir et tout savoir sur le ministre quand il était dans son bureau. Percy diffusa donc les images intéressantes qu'il avait trouvé. Toutes étaient pratiquement les mêmes : Kingsley qui buvait. Ce n'était pas qu'un verre par-ci par-là, non, c'était plus d'un verre tous les jours. Beaucoup plus. Plus les images défilaient, plus le sourire de Percy s'amplifiait. Il avait gagné et il le savait. L'écran magique disparut alors et les regards se tournèrent vers Percy.

- Le peuple ne veut pas de Kingsley. Et vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas la personne que vous pensez. Déclara alors Percy.

- Mr Weasley, nous savons tous ici où vous voulez en venir. Si vous voulez la place du Ministre de la magie, il ne suffit pas de nous réunir pour qu'on le destitue ensuite. Vous devez mériter cette place et dans ce cas là oui, nous vous mettrons à la place de Kingsley. Si le peuple vous veut, si vous nous montrez que vous méritez cette place alors oui, vous serez le prochain Ministre de la magie.

Il y eu un grand silence dans la salle de réunion. Peu à peu le sourire de Percy s'effaçait. Les membres de la réunion quittaient peu à peu la salle, alors que Percy ne bougeait plus, respirait à peine. On apprenait tout à un débutant pour qu'il devienne un jour ministre de la magie : le langage, la politique, l'économie, la sociologie. Percy connaissait tout cela, mais conquérir le peuple, ça il ne savait pas comment le faire. Personne ne lui avait appris cela. Il était simplement désarçonné par ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas le peuple qui choisissait généralement, non, le ministre de la magie était désigné. Il devait mériter ce poste, mais pour Percy, il le méritait déjà et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il partit donc de la salle bien après les autres, une fois qu'il était seul.

Il prit l'ascenseur doré, avec une mine déconfite sur son visage. Il sortit du ministère avec toujours cette mine collée au visage. Il avait bien une idée, et cette idée était de faire tomber ce Kingsley et de mériter son poste. Percy Weasley se demandait simplement comment il pouvait le faire.

Dolores Ombrage.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Dolores aimait et adorait dans cette phase post-guerre c'était bien l'instabilité. Dolores roulait dedans et nageait dedans et elle adorait ça. Tout le monde se battait contre cette instabilité, essayait de la faire partir, elle, elle la choyait. Parce que cette instabilité au niveau politique empêchait une chose : une justice efficace. Dolores adorait cela, elle ne serait pas jugée avant un bon moment. Car la justice n'était pas la principale chose recherchée après la guerre, mais une politique et un gouvernement stable. Elle profitait donc de cet état instable qui allait durer plus au moins longtemps pour se reconstruire, elle-même. Dolores Ombrage avait toujours été proche des anciens Ministres de la magie, mais désormais elle était ignorée du nouveau. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour arriver au niveau auquel elle avait été, autrefois. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour être respectée malgré ses opinions allant souvent à contre courant de celles des autres. Dolores pensait qu'elle méritait le respect. Elle devait être considérée et reconnue. Certes, elle avait travaillé avec le dernier ministre de la magie qui était un mangemort, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Pouvait-on réellement appeler cela de la collaboration alors qu'elle n'avait fait que continuer à assurer ses fonctions ? Elle trouvait que les opinions négatives à son égard n'étaient pas justifiées. C'était injuste. Mais Dolores Ombrage comptait mettre fin à cette calomnie. Pour cela il suffisait qu'elle ait les pouvoirs nécessaires.

Dolores Ombrage n'était pas une femme idiote, loin de là. On se méprenait souvent quand on la croisait comme ça, sans la connaître, tout de rose vêtue et son petit sourire presque innocent. Elle avait l'air tout sauf réellement intelligente et maligne. On la sous-estimait fréquemment. Mais il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Dolores Ombrage tel un chat retombait toujours sur ses pattes. Et cette fois-ci n'allait pas faire exception. Elle avait tout prévu pour faire son retour en puissance et les conditions étaient plus que favorable : pas de stabilité ministérielle, pas de procès en vue pour elle et les mangemorts étaient toujours présents. Ne vous détrompez pas, Dolores ne soutenait certainement pas les mangemorts, loin de là. Elle les méprisait, mais elle avait quand même plusieurs opinions en commun avec eux.

Elle était dans son grand salon dans son manoir londonien. Un manoir à l'intérieur rose et beige, un manoir qui, pour les personnes normales, piquait les yeux. Elle déposa sa dernière assiette de cookies au chocolat sur la grande table en bois massif. Il y avait devant chaque chaise une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges. Elle avait bien sûr fait attention à chaque petits détails : le sort qui permettait à l'eau du thé de ne pas refroidir, les fleurs qui avaient une odeur plus qu'enivrante et suffisamment de pâtisseries pour tout le monde. On sonna à la porte. Dolores lissa sa robe rose et remit en place son nœud tout aussi rose. Elle afficha son plus beau sourire et alla ouvrir. Plusieurs femmes entrèrent. Que des femmes de bonnes, grandes et nobles familles. Elles prirent alors place autour de la table. Dolores allait faire son _come_ _back_. Chacune avait sa propre expression en découvrant la maison rose bonbon de leur hôte : allant de la surprise et au dégoût non dissimulé. Dolores prit place alors en bout de table, passant son regard bleu électrique sur toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient ici.

- Si je vous ai convoqué ici, mesdames, ce n'est certainement pas que pour boire le thé. La nomination du nouveau Ministre de la magie a provoqué certains émois chez les familles nobles et donc de sang pur. Vos familles, mesdames. Je compte faire rétablir la paix et faire régner l'ordre. Ce Kingsley ne peut rester au pouvoir et je pense que vous êtes toutes d'accord avec moi.

Il y eut une vague d'appréciation dans l'assemblée. Toutes les femmes avaient les yeux rivés sur Dolores Ombrage. Un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage, c'était presque trop simple.

- Je vous demanderai donc votre soutient, pour que je puisse prendre la place de cet incompétent de Kingsley.

- Et pourquoi nous ferions-nous confiance ? Intervint la seule femme qui n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion depuis le début : Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mais enfin, j'ai les mêmes opinions que les grandes familles sorcières sur ce que doit être la politique. Je pense être une parfaite représentante, surtout depuis que les grandes familles ne sont plus protégées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Qui vous dit qu'elles ne le sont plus ? Cracha Bellatrix en se levant.

- Bellatrix, enfin, il est mort et nous savons vous et moi que personne ne sera là pour le remplacer un jour, lui dit Dolores avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable.

Bellatrix eut un sourire franc et glacial. Une goutte de sueur perla dans le dos de Dolores. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Pas à l'aise du tout. Bellatrix l'avait toujours effrayé. Elle était folle à liée et Dolores n'aimait pas se retrouver face à elle, comme en cet instant.

- Personne pour le remplacer, voyez-vous cela Dolores, ricana Bellatrix. Ne me dites pas que vous nous avez invité dans votre immonde maison de poupée pour nous dire cela, Dolores. Sinon je me verrais réellement déçue. Les grandes familles ont été, sont et seront toujours protégées et nous n'avons pas besoin de vous comme représentant ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres est peut être mort comme vous le dites, mais il n'est pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir choisi un successeur ! Cracha Bellatrix.

Tout s'assemblait dans la tête de Dolores et elle comprit rapidement que le successeur n'était autre que Bellatrix, et c'était même logique que ce soit elle. Ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Mais, il ne fallait pas négliger la nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrait à elle. Alors que Bellatrix commençait à partir, Dolores se leva tout à coup.

- C'est donc vous, murmura Dolores. Mais ne soyez pas insensée, vous avez besoin d'un allié au ministère. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait un, vous en avez besoin vous aussi. Choisissez-moi, Bellatrix, faites moi confiance. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Bellatrix se retourna tout à coup avec un étrange sourire collé au visage. Elle s'approcha de Dolores et pointa sa baguette sur son avant bras droit nu.

- Marché conclu, Dolores, chantonna-t-elle. À votre place, je ferais tout pour réussir. Sinon, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

Bellatrix sortit de la maison. Dolores se contentait de regarder son bras qui la brûlait sauvagement. La marque des ténèbres trônait là, devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Ça serait compliqué de parvenir au poste de Ministre de la Magie avec _ça_, cette chose, sur son bras. Elle regretta presque son ambition et son désir de grimper les échelons, _coûte_ _que_ _coûte_.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 6 !  
Comment le trouvez vous ?  
J'avez prévenu que ce serait sur des personnages "secondaires", mais ils vont devenir un peu plus importants au fil des chapitres, donc il fallait bien que je commence à écrire sur eux. ^^  
Bref, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de mon mini tome et croyez moi... c'est pas bon signe ;).  
Après cela, il n'y aura pas plus de chapitres comme ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici, c'est-à-dire un chapitre côté mangemort et un autre côté ordre. Ils vont se mélanger, et tout ça. Donc il n'y aura plus une séparation stricte. Voilà !

Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre Septième.

_Hermione Granger._

Les mangemorts vagabondaient dans Londres et Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de faire la justice mais au ministère. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Foutu ministère. Toujours aussi incapable qu'avant. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de justice, car le ministère n'était pas stable. Hermione le savait, car elle était loin d'être idiote. Les mangemorts, en soit, ne faisaient rien. Ils n'enfreignaient plus la loi en public et Hermione doutait du fait qu'ils puissent réellement se reformer. Mais, elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise, c'est qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout. Elle trouvait Kingsley de plus en plus pitoyable dans son rôle de Ministre. Il n'était pas capable de mener une politique correcte, mais en plus de cela, il n'arrivait pas à ressouder le pays. Hermione était désespérée tous les matins en lisant sa Gazette du Sorcier. Et tous les matins, Ron lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas de son ressort de faire quelque chose. Mais Hermione voulait agir, elle voulait que ce soit de son ressort, car s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'insupportait, c'était d'être inutile. Et elle se sentait fatalement et indubitablement inutile. Ron la comprenait pour cela. Il se sentait lui aussi inutile. Après avoir tant servi au monde magique, tout à coup tout s'arrêtait. Ils avaient en plus tous prit la décision de prendre une sorte d'année sabbatique. Tous les acteurs de la guerre qui le voulaient l'avaient fait, avec le consentement du ministère. L'année passée avait été plus qu'éprouvante. Seuls les étudiants de Poudlard devaient retourner à Poudlard. Ça avait été le cas de Ginny quand Septembre était venu. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines et Hermione voyait la lumière qu'Harry avait dans ses yeux s'éteindre peu à peu. Ginny était loin de lui et il ne le supportait pas réellement. Hermione le comprenait, elle serait la même si Ron venait à partir pour plusieurs mois à l'autre bout du pays.

Ce jour-là elle était au chemin de traverse avec Ron. Ils se baladaient à deux, main dans la main. En ce mardi, en plein milieu du mois de septembre et de la journée, le chemin de traverse n'était que très peu fréquenté. Cela convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement au jeune couple qui voulait éviter les médias et les sorciers. La frénésie autour des héros de guerre s'était peu à peu calmée depuis la fin de la guerre, maintenant c'était plus que les journaux de potins qui les poursuivaient de temps à autres. Mais cela était déjà beaucoup moins que ce n'était juste après la fin de la guerre. Le chemin de traverse se reconstruisait peu à peu. Les magasins reprenaient vie et avaient été plus qu'aidés par l'obligation des élèves n'ayant pas fini leur scolarité à retourner à Poudlard. Les commerçants retrouvaient peu à peu le sourire et leur envie de travailler, qu'ils avaient perdu pendant la guerre alors que seules la famine et la destruction les entouraient.

Ce jour-là était un jour parfaitement normal. Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les autres vainqueurs de la guerre, se sentaient presque indestructibles après cette victoire. Comme les rois du monde. Comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. C'était faire preuve de vanité, faire preuve d'inconscience. Dans le fond, Hermione le savait, mais Ron aimait beaucoup trop être adulé pour le remarquer. Hermione le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer le goût qu'avait laissé la victoire dans sa bouche. Ce goût qui faisait taire toutes ses anciennes peurs et inquiétudes, qui cachaient presque ses cicatrices lorsqu'elle se regardait dans son miroir, ce goût qui ne lui faisait pas regretter ces mois passés dans les bois. Ce goût de victoire-là elle l'aimait, elle s'en délectait. Mais ce jour-là, ils auraient peut être mieux fait de rester humbles.

En effet, qui dit chemin de traverse, dit allée des embrumes. Ils passèrent devant main dans la main, se sentant forts et invincibles quand ils étaient ensembles. Puis du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit quelqu'un. La personne qu'elle rêvait de croiser depuis des mois déjà. La personne dont elle voulait faire vengeance. La personne qui lui avait laissé la plus profonde cicatrice, la plus visible aussi. Hermione se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle, un sourire mauvais déformant son doux visage.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, grimaça-t-elle.

- Hermione Granger, ricana Bellatrix. Le petit souvenir que je t'avais laissé ne s'est pas infecté j'espère, ça serait dommage qu'on ne puisse plus le lire.

Une rage monta en elle. Cette rage elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois auparavant. Cette rage lui faisait peur dans le fond, car elle lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Cette rage c'était l'envie de tuer. Elle ne l'avait ressentie que de deux fois, cette fois-ci et la fois où elle était torturée par Bellatrix. Elle s'avança alors de quelques pas et se mit face à Bellatrix droite comme un piquet, Ron s'étant avancé à ses côtés, face à Rodolphus Lestrange qui ne disait mot. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette d'un coup et la pointa sous le menton de Bellatrix.

- Vous avez réellement de la chance qu'aucune justice ne soit encore mise en place, menaça Hermione d'un ton froid. Mais ça ne serait tarder, puisque votre bande de toutous baveux n'a plus de maître à suivre, ricana Hermione.

- Sache petite Granger, que tu n'as toujours rien compris, répondit Bellatrix en s'approchant ensuite de l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne bougeait plus. On n'insulte pas et on ne menace pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Bellatrix éloigna sa bouche d'Hermione qui restait muette. Elle fronça les sourcils et éclata d'un rire glacial sous le nez de Bellatrix. Hermione riait réellement, car elle ne prenait pas sérieusement les menaces de Bellatrix. Ils étaient les héros et les vainqueurs de la guerre. Ils ne risquaient rien. Ils étaient indestructibles. Ils étaient comme les rois du monde. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils et d'un seul coup tira sa baguette. Tout se passa si vite qu'Hermione ne comprit que lorsqu'il était trop tard. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Ron et lança alors le sort. Le fameux sort dont personne ne survit. La lumière verte éclaira tout le chemin de traverse et Ron Weasley tomba raide mort devant les yeux d'Hermione. Bellatrix après un cri de joie transplana avec son mari.

Ce jour-là, le chemin de traverse était vide. Personne n'avait été témoin de cette scène. Les commerçants n'avaient vu que l'éclair vert qui était passé au-dehors et entendirent seulement le cri de douleur qu'avait poussé Hermione. Ce jour-là, l'équilibre d'après guerre était rompu. Ce jour-là, Hermione Granger tomba au sol, prenant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses mains. Hermione laissa ses larmes couler. Des larmes de peine, de destruction, de haine, de désir de vengeance. Ce jour-là, Hermione comprit qu'une nouvelle guerre avait commencé et qu'elle était menée par Bellatrix en personne.

_Narcissa Malefoy._

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Elle aimait sa famille plus que tout. Elle aimait son fils, son mari et sa sœur. Elle pouvait quelques fois être dure avec eux, mais ce n'était que pour les mettre face à une certaine réalité, qui était elle aussi dure. Mais Narcissa, comme toute personne, avait ses limites. Le fait que sa sœur ait songé à l'éliminer, elle, son mari et son fils, elle ne l'avait pas accepté. Qui pouvait accepter une telle chose ? Narcissa était donc énervée et révoltée en son fort intérieur, et elle comptait mettre son plan à exécution coûte que coûte. Elle allait faire tomber Bellatrix, elle allait faire de son fils quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un de puissant. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Narcissa. Elle voulait que son fils soit craint et respecté, pas qu'il soit ridiculisé comme son père. Narcissa aimait son fils par dessus tout. Tout sans exception. Narcissa était une femme forte et intelligente. On méprisait souvent son intelligence car elle se dévouait pour son fils et car elle avait un physique avantageux qui ne laissait pas penser qu'elle pouvait _aussi_ être intelligente. Elle était loin d'être stupide et avait bien compris, peut être même avant les autres, comment marchait ce monde d'après guerre, d'après Voldemort.

Elle marchait distraite dans la rue. Ses talons claquaient au sol. Sa tête était haute et son dos bien droit. Elle avait ses bras qui balançaient harmonieusement au fil de ses pas. Elle avait une allure que l'on ne pouvait ignorer. Elle avait une beauté que l'on ne pouvait nier. Elle avait une détermination que l'on ne pouvait ébranler. Elle arriva devant un grand manoir à l'aspect lugubre. Elle passa le grillage, non sans montrer sa marque des ténèbres. Les gardes qui étaient devant l'entrée et devant le grillage se retirèrent de son chemin rapidement, baissant leurs regards. Narcissa n'était pas attendue dans ce manoir, mais ce n'était que meilleur. Elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée violemment et la laissa claquer. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le salon où elle trouva comme toujours la haute chaise sombre de Bellatrix encore plus sombre que cette dernière. Celle-ci tourna son regard, surprise, vers sa sœur qui avait fait une entrée fracassante.

- Narcissa, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton distant.

- Bellatrix, lui répondit la concernée du même ton en se mettant face à Bellatrix. Je suis ici pour une requête.

Bellatrix soupira bruyamment et se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis remonta son regard vers sa sœur qui se tenait devant elle, patientant. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Narcissa de poursuivre.

- Dégage. Dit alors d'un ton sec Narcissa.

Bellatrix haussa ses sourcils et lâcha un rire mi-d'incompréhension, mi-étonné.

- Dégage, répéta alors Narcissa percevant le désarroi de sa sœur. Tu vas laisser libre ton poste de Seigneur des Ténèbres et le laisser à mon fils. Immédiatement.

- Tu es particulièrement drôle aujourd'hui, Narcissa. Rentre chez toi maintenant et j'oublierai cet incident, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire hypocrite.

Narcissa leva un sourcil et fit une moue qui était typique de sa famille, de la famille Malefoy. Elle s'approcha de Bellatrix d'une démarche imposante et posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Elle approcha son visage de sa sœur et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Bellatrix, tu vas te faire oublier et dégager ce siège, je ne le répéterai pas. Fais le maintenant, et il n'y aura aucun dommage.

Bellatrix semblait absorbée par le regard glacial de sa sœur. Narcissa s'éloigna de sa sœur, sans détourner son regard d'elle.

- Plutôt crever, cracha Bellatrix en portant sa main à la poche de sa robe.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit que sa baguette n'était plus là. Elle dirigea son regard vers Narcissa qui tenait sa baguette du bout des doigts avec un sourire en coin. Bellatrix se leva alors brutalement.

- Non, non, non, intervint Narcissa en immobilisant sa sœur d'un sort. Je t'avais laissé une chance pour que tout se passe bien, dommage que tu ne l'aies pas saisi. Heureusement, j'ai tout prévu !

Elle fit alors apparaître un morceau de papier, une plume et de l'encre. Elle lança un Impero sur Bellatrix qui commença alors à écrire une lettre. Cette lettre était plus que capitale. Elle expliquait que Bellatrix était détruite par la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et voulait le rejoindre dans l'au-delà, que ce poste de Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle n'était pas digne de celui-ci. Cette lettre disait aussi que Bellatrix avait pris la décision déchirante de demander à sa propre sœur de la tuer. Elle avait aussi écrit le nom de son successeur qui, sans grand étonnement, était Drago Malefoy. Tout cela était écrit de la main de Bellatrix, signé par elle-même avec son propre sang. Narcissa leva alors le sort sur sa sœur, récupérant la lettre.

- Cissy, gémit Bellatrix.

- J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement Bellatrix. J'aurais aimé que tu ne songes pas à nous éliminer. J'aurais aimé avoir d'autres choix. J'aurais aimé que mon fils soit puissant sans cela. Mais c'est impossible. Le jeu ne se joue pas comme cela.

Elle leva sa baguette et un éclair vert en sortit s'abattant fatalement sur Bellatrix. Elle glissa le long de son fauteuil. Narcissa s'approcha et glissa la lettre entre ses mains et ferma ses yeux. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa sœur. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Mais elle ferait tout pour son fils.

- _Dans ce jeu soit on gagne, soit on meurt._

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez vous ?  
Donc voici le dernier chapitre de mon mini tome 1 : "La dévolution des trônes.".  
Alors étonné de ce dénouement ?  
Bon, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait pas tout joyeux, tout mignon.  
Je souhaitais vraiment faire de Narcissa un personnage clé pour ce dernier chapitre, donc vous voilà servi !  
Alors, pour la mort de Ron, faut savoir que c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, hein, mais il fallait un déclic, un élément déclencheur pour que le côté des "gentils" sache que les mangemorts étaient toujours là quelque part. Et surtout, il fallait un élément déclencheur pour Hermione.  
Sachez que Hermione -qui n'était pas trop apparue- va être totalement différente dans le mini tome 2, donc ne soyez pas surpris ! Et elle apparaîtra plus.  
Ensuite, une partie du plan de Narcissa a fonctionné : destituer Bellatrix, allez savoir si tout son plan va fonctionner ^^.  
Bref, est ce que ce chapitre et cette fin vous a plu ?  
Des remarques ? Critiques ? Questions ?

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Tome 2 : L'équilibre rompu.**

_Tome 1 : Le poste de Voldemort et du ministre de la magie sont vacants. Voldemort choisit Bellatrix comme successeur, alors que Kingsley est désigné comme nouveau Ministre. Kingsley est un ministre très contesté par des ennemis -Percy Weasley ou Dolores Ombrage- comme par le peuple qui lui préfère Harry Potter. Narcissa -ambitieuse pour son unique fils, Drago- souhaite faire tomber Bellatrix de son trône et y mettre son fils à la place. Hermione quant à elle pousse Harry à devenir le futur premier ministre. Bellatrix menaçant Narcissa de détruire sa famille pour trahison éveille la haine de cette dernière. Narcissa commet l'irréparable en tuant sa propre soeur et en lui faisant laisser une lettre désignant pour successeur Drago. Hermione et Ron quant à eux, ayant gagné une certaine confiance depuis la Grande Victoire, se frottent à Bellatrix qui pour marquer sa puissance et son grand retour tue Ron. _

Chapitre Premier.

_Drago Malefoy._

Drago devait dire quelque chose. Il le savait et se le répétait depuis désormais quelques secondes. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il l'avait voulu mais ne s'attendait pas à l'obtenir de cette façon. Il était désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques jours plus tôt, Rodolphus était arrivé haletant et tremblant dans le manoir des Malefoy. Lucius l'avait accueilli et Rodolphus avait alors annoncé la mort de Bellatrix. Il avait lu la lettre que cette-dernière avait laissé. Drago était resté pantois quand il sut que c'était sa mère qui l'avait tué sous les ordres de Bellatrix. Mais il avait été encore plus choqué quand il avait su que c'était lui qui avait été choisi comme successeur. Drago avait mis plusieurs heures avant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire réellement. Il avait alors convoqué les mangemorts pour une réunion dans le manoir des Malefoy, comme _avant_.

Il était désormais là, en bout de table, faisant face à toutes ces paires de yeux qui le fixaient. Drago avait un visage impassible et froid alors que dans son fort intérieur il mourrait de peur. Il déplia la lettre de Bellatrix, les mains tremblantes.

- Mes chers amis, ma chère famille, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que mon heure était venue. La vérité doit désormais éclater. Je n'ai pu me remettre du décès de notre maître, c'était impossible pour moi de survivre sans lui à mes côtés. Je n'étais pas faite pour ce rôle, ce poste, notre maître m'avait sur-estimée. J'ai pris la décision déchirante de demander à ma chère sœur de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Ainsi je lègue mes pouvoirs de Seigneur des Ténèbres au fils de ma sœur, Drago Malefoy. La nouvelle génération doit gouverner, elle est notre avenir. Ils ont des idées novatrices. En tant que dernier ordre, je vous demanderai de le respecter, de lui obéir. Craignez-le. Chérissez-le. Idolâtrez-le.

Drago reposa la lettre devant lui et remonta son regard vers les hommes et femmes qui le fixaient. Certains étaient ébahis, d'autres surpris, d'autres sceptiques, mais personne ne remettait en cause la lettre de Bellatrix. Elle était écrite de sa propre main et signée avec son propre sang. Drago devait dire quelque chose. Il le savait. Mais que dire ? Il croisa le regard encourageant de sa mère ainsi que de ses amis et prit les devants.

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous me trouvent trop jeune ou trop ignorant, mais ma tante m'a choisi et je ferais honneur à ce choix. Je ne peux vous promettre d'être aussi puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres premier de ce nom, mais je peux vous promettre de faire de mon mieux, de nous emmener vers la gloire et le respect, comme avant. C'est ce qui importe le plus pour moi. Je vous promets d'être juste et impitoyable à la fois, je vous promets de rétablir l'ordre. Ceux qui ne veulent pas de moi, ici, à cette place, qu'ils partent maintenant. Je ne vous garantie pas, tout de même, que vous sortirez de ce manoir vivant.

Drago avait dit cela d'une traite, d'une voix calme et posée, mais à la fois glaciale et terrifiante. Drago avait toujours eu un don pour paraître imposant et froid. Les mangemorts qui étaient désormais ses fidèles le fixaient toujours. Il n'y eut aucune protestation. Chez les mangemorts, c'est comme s'il avait obtenu une standing ovation, ni plus ni moins. Quand Drago les fit partir, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler, toute la tension s'était évanouie de son corps. Il pouvait souffler. Mais il savait que cette tension reviendrait, car à chaque décision, à chaque réunion il la ressentirait. Cette peur qu'on le jette, qu'on lui tourne le dos, qu'on le tue, qu'on le désapprouve, qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Il comprit que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Et il comprit, plus que tout, que jamais, jamais tout cela n'allait s'arrêter, que jamais il ne connaîtrait le bonheur ou l'amour ou même l'amitié, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sentiments sont une faiblesse.

Il était resté toute l'après-midi dans la salle de réunion. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait les deux mains posées à plat sur la table en bois massif, le regard perdu dans cette immense pièce. Drago pensait. Drago se demandait de plus en plus si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Si être le Seigneur des Ténèbres justifié le fait de perdre tout ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux et le fait d'avoir une vie normale. Drago aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs, il aimait être craint et respecté, mais ne préférait-il pas, en ces temps, être oublié ? La vie lui avait appris qu'à force de vouloir être craint et respecté il n'obtenait que des mauvaises choses, comme son entrée dans les rangs des mangemorts quand il avait eu 16 ans. Il entendit quelques pas légers s'approcher de lui dans son dos. Il aurait reconnu ses pas entre mille et savait que c'était sa mère. Il avait toujours été proche d'elle, il lui avait toujours tout dit car il savait qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Drago, tu devrais sortir de cette pièce, cela fait des heures que tu y es, tu m'inquiètes, murmura-t-elle.

Drago tourna sa tête vers sa mère. Il se leva et se mit face à elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda avec une once de fierté pour son enfant. Drago était fier d'avoir ce genre de regard posé sur lui, surtout venant de sa mère, mais il était quelque peu déçu qui lui ait fallu être le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'obtenir.

- Être Seigneur des Ténèbres signifie que je dois renoncer à tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla-t-il.

- Non, cela signifie que tu as gagné, que tu as tout réussi, Drago. À quoi vas-tu renoncer ?

- Le bonheur, lâcha-t-il en détournant son regard.

Narcissa ramena son visage vers elle. Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son fils. Elle avait un visage fermé comme d'habitude, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et Drago perçut une nouvelle chose dans le regard de sa mère : de la détermination.

- Drago, tu es mon seul et unique fils. Je veux que tu sois puissant, respecté et craint, coûte que coûte. Le bonheur n'est qu'une option.

_Harry Potter._

Ron était mort. Ron était mort. Ron était mort.

Harry se répétait cela depuis plusieurs jours déjà : depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé. L'enterrement avait été fait, mais il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il avait vu son corps allongé dans le cercueil, mais il n'y croyait toujours pas. Le jour de l'enterrement il avait dit quelques mots pour faire honneur à sa mémoire. Ron était son frère. Ron avait été la famille qu'Harry s'était choisi. Et il était décédé. Harry n'y croyait pas. La guerre était finie, la guerre était passée, il était impossible qu'il perde son meilleur ami, son frère, son … C'était impossible. Harry n'y croyait pas. Il voyait les gens tristes, en larme, maudissant Bellatrix autour de lui mais il n'y croyait pas. Hermione lui avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, plusieurs fois même. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Les personnes autour de lui étaient en plein deuil alors que lui, depuis maintenant deux semaines, n'avait toujours pas digéré l'annonce du décès de son meilleur ami. Il réconfortait Ginny et Hermione mais lui n'y croyait toujours pas. Pourtant il était allé plusieurs fois devant sa tombe. Une grande plaque avait été édifiée en l'honneur du héros de guerre qu'il était. Dessus était écrit : « Un ami, un frère, un amant ». Ginny avait insisté pour rajouter en petites lettres : « Weasley est notre Roi », car elle savait qu'il aurait aimé qu'on se rappelle de lui comme cela. Une photo de lui lévitait sur sa tombe, une photo avec tout le monde. C'était lors de cet été, tout le monde avait été réuni, Ron était au centre de la photo, entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Cette photo le représentait bien. Ron était aimé et il avait été loyal à ces personnes. Harry savait qu'un jour il aurait le déclic. _Ce_ déclic. Celui qui lui ferait réaliser une bonne fois pour toute qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il avait perdu une nouvelle fois un être qui lui était cher, un ami, un frère, _sa_ famille depuis le début. Il avait le réel pressentiment que rien n'était terminé, que ce ne serait jamais terminé. Voldemort n'était plus mais la guerre avait perduré.

Puis arriva un jour, ce jour. Harry avait ses habitudes. Il se leva ce dimanche-là, dans son appartement londonien. Il regarda autour de lui et se remémora comme tous les matins que Ginny était à Poudlard et non à ses côtés. Puis il fit ce qu'il faisait tous les premiers dimanches du mois. Il prit sa douche, bien chaude, comme d'habitude et s'habilla chaudement pour ce début d'automne. Il se posta dans le couloir d'entrée avec ses affaires de quidditch et transplana. Il arriva alors dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Comme tous les premiers dimanches du mois. C'était une habitude. C'était leur habitude à eux deux, Ron et Harry. Il croisa alors le regard perdu et cerné d'Hermione et tout à coup ce fut comme si on lui assénait une bonne grosse claque. Il laissa tomber au sol son balais et son sac de sport. Tous les premiers dimanches du mois, il se retrouvait avec Ron et passait la journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Généralement, il faisait une partie de quidditch, même s'ils étaient que tous les deux, puis se remémoraient le bon vieux temps, les moments drôles et ceux qui l'étaient moins. Ils se parlaient, se réconfortaient, riaient, se taquinaient. Comme deux frères.

Ce jour-là, il comprit. Il eut le déclic. C'était le premier dimanche d'Octobre, il était arrivé dans l'appartement d'Hermione pour rejoindre Ron et passer leur dimanche. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas Ron. Il n'y aurait désormais plus Ron. Jamais. Hermione restait muette devant lui et Harry regardait ses affaires qui jonchait le sol. Il avait eu le déclic et tout à coup il tomba au sol. Il se sentait désemparé, impuissant et vide à la fois. C'était trop. Hermione se précipita vers lui, se mit au sol à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa alors affectueusement les cheveux et le dos, comme pour le calmer, alors qu'elle-même était dans le même état. Harry n'avait eu besoin de rien dire, car Hermione avait compris ce qu'il se passait, elle avait compris qu'il avait eu son déclic.

- Ça va aller, Harry, ça va aller, chuchotait-elle plus à elle même qu'à lui.

Harry respirait son odeur, sentait sa respiration haletante, écoutait sa voix, profitait de ses caresses. Il voulait se calmer, mais rien ne l'encourageait à l'être. Il laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Son frère, son meilleur ami était décédé et il l'avait enfin compris. Il lui avait fallu du temps. Mais peut-être que c'était justement trop dur, et qu'il s'était muré lui même dans une carapace pour ne pas l'accepter, pour ne pas souffrir.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, Harry.

Il releva sa tête vers elle, qui avait aussi les yeux baignés de larmes. Harry se releva tant qu'il put. Il prit alors le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux chocolats de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

- On survivra, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on survivra.

- Pour lui, compléta Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se détourna d'elle. Il prit alors ses affaires qui étaient restées au sol et transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il jeta alors une nouvelle fois ses affaires au sol et se rua dans sa chambre. Il resta plusieurs minutes devant un mur en particulier. Le mur où était affiché toutes les photos qui lui tenait à cœur. Ron était sur beaucoup d'entre elles. Il fit vagabonder son regard de photos en photos. Tous étaient morts. Ses parents, son parrain, Remus, Thonks et maintenant Ron. Tous morts. Tous de la main d'un mangemort ou de Voldemort. Plus rien ne sera pareil. Harry le savait et l'avait compris : la guerre n'était pas finie. Il s'allongea alors dans son lit et laissa tomber sa tête contre un coussin. Il repensa alors une dernière fois à Ron avant de s'endormir épuisé. Il se dit une dernière fois dans cette journée une chose.

Ron était mort. Ron était mort. Ron était mort.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Comment allez vous ?  
Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Bon, je vous avez quitté avec Bellatrix morte, je vous retrouve avec un Drago bien vivant sur le trône, que pensez vous de cela ?

Je m'explique un peu désormais, je comptais réellement faire de la génération Potter le centre de la fiction, même si la génération d'avant est très importante. Car, c'est la génération Potter essentiellement qui a fait la guerre, etc, c'est donc pour cela que ça me semblait logique qu'elle soit le centre de cette fiction. Bref, voilà. Et j'adore Drago donc forcément... Enfin c'est surtout que dans la situation, ça me semblait logique que ce soit lui et non un autre.

Ensuite, on voit notre bon vieux Harry. Dans cette fiction, j'essaie de montrer une autre facette des personnages, et non la facette que tout le monde connaî Harry je comptais pas le montrer affronter la mort de Ron avec bravoure et force, bien au contraire, et là ce n'est que le début. De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été intelligent de le montrer brave et fort, vu qu'il considérait Ron comme sa famille et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le perdre une fois la guerre finie.

D'ailleurs, c'est un peu pareil pour Drago ! Il n'a pas la réactionque l'on peut imaginer quant à sa nomination en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, vous pouvez me dire _"Il l'a voulu !_", ce qui est vrai. Mais je pense qu'il ne regrette pas, mais qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il allait perdre dans ce "compromis".

Voilà,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des critiques, allez-y je réponds -généralement- ! ;).  
Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre Deuxième.

_Dolores Ombrage._

Ce matin-là, Dolores ne se sentait pas réellement bien. Elle avait une boule au ventre, elle avait des sueurs froides et était stressée. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'un rendez-vous quoique plus banal. Certes, un rendez-vous avec le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'était qu'un gosse ! Qu'un gamin ! Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de ce Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était aussi taré que sa tante Bellatrix, ou que Voldemort. Elle ne devait pas stresser, et pourtant quelque chose en elle lui criait de partir en courant. Elle avait suivi la presse ces derniers temps. La gazette du sorcier qui pourtant normalement soutenait le ministère ne faisait que descendre Kingsley qui était de plus en plus impopulaire. Il était présenté comme un incapable, un incompétent, voire même un alcoolique.

Cela arrangeait Dolores, qui devait toujours exécuter sa mission qui était de devenir ministre de la magie. Elle avait des contacts avec les personnes qui étaient au ministère. Elle essayait de se faire bien voir et d'avoir le soutient d'un maximum de personne, mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas gagné. Loin de là. Elle avait de sérieux concurrents. Elle avait Percy Weasley qui se battrait jusqu'au bout pour devenir Ministre, elle avait aussi ce Harry Potter. Elle ne supportait même plus son nom, et son visage n'en parlons pas. Elle avait presque une crise d'urticaire dès que quelqu'un en parlait. Et pourtant, c'était le grand favori. Celui que tout le monde voulait et attendait. Mais les familles de sang-pur ne le voulaient certainement pas. Si Dolorès savait une chose, c'était que les plus riches et les plus influents avaient le pouvoir. La démocratie n'était qu'une façade, on laissait penser aux citoyens qu'ils avaient le pouvoir alors qu'en fait, il n'en était rien. L'argent et la puissance dominaient le monde. Ce n'était pas la gentillesse, ou elle ne savait quoi, qui dominait le monde.

Dolores Ombrage arriva devant le grillage de la demeure des Malefoy. Elle se tortillait sur elle-même, puis se décida à le passer la tête haute. D'un coup de baguette magique la sort qui empêchait les non-mangemorts d'entrer fut rompu et elle entra. Elle s'avança doucement et sans bruit dans l'allée. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur battait à la chamade et que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Elle se répétait maintes et maintes fois que ce n'était qu'un gamin, un gamin qui lui avait léché les bottes quelques années plus tôt. Un simple gamin qui était trop prétentieux, qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé. Deux mangemorts l'accueillirent et la firent entrer dans le grand salon, celui des réunions. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas la longue table en bois massif, il n'y avait que l'imposante chaise qui était le symbole même de la supériorité de la personne qui était dessus. Dolores ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si une personne avait besoin de ce symbole pour affirmer sa supériorité, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Mais la personne qui était assise dessus était loin de paraître hésitante.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réellement changé physiquement depuis la première fois que Dolores l'avait vu. Il était grand, blond, aux yeux bleus-gris glacials, il avait une carrure assez fine et imposante à la fois. Il dégageait une certaine animosité et avait un regard qui glaçait le sang de Dolores. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé, mais il paraissait désormais encore plus sûr de lui et encore plus dangereux. C'était cela. Drago Malefoy était dangereux. Dolores se mit face à lui. Quelques mètres les séparaient. Narcissa Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy étaient chacun d'un côté du « trône » de Drago, à une distance respectable. Ce dernier eut presque un sourire de bienvenu. Dolores attendit quelques instants, attendant sa sentence sur la potence. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui trahissait son impatience. Ce petit gémissement qui la caractérisait tant eut l'effet d'une bombe. Drago se crispa tout à coup et resserra ses mains sur l'accoudoir. Il leva alors son regard vers la petite chose rose qu'était Dolores et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dolores ? Vous perdez patience ? Murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

- N... Non, bien sûr que non, Maître, balbutia Dolores.

- Tant mieux. Car moi je commence à perdre patience. Vous êtes au courant que je ne vais pas attendre des mois et des mois que vous vous insériez au Ministère ? Je ne demande même pas une place de Ministre, mais juste un poste assez important. Je commence un peu à me languir, voyez-vous, commença Drago.

Dolores déglutit difficilement et commença à tordre ses mains. Si ça avait été Voldemort, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il était. Mais elle espérait que Drago ne soit pas le même monstre. Elle avait espoir pour lui et pour elle bien sûr.

- Mais je vais vous laisser une chance. Vous savez Dolores, je pense sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas faite pour être un professeur à Poudlard, même si dans le temps j'ai beaucoup aimé voir la main de Saint Potter bleutée, mais je pense qu'un rôle dans le Ministère est plus enviable pour vous. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un espion, j'ai besoin de vous au Ministère. Et si vous arrivez au rôle de Ministre ce ne sera que mieux, mais nous verrons cela peut être plus tard. Ma famille et moi avons encore quelques relations au Ministère, je vais donc vous aider dans cette tâche. Ne prenez pas cela pour de la compassion, rajouta rapidement Drago, je vous méprise Dolores comme je méprise les Sang-de-Bourbes, votre rose m'irrite les yeux et votre voix me fait hérisser les poils, mais j'ai besoin de vous et vous avez besoin de moi. J'ai le pouvoir et vous n'êtes qu'un pion. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi et je peux vous tuer en un claquement de doigts.

Dolores resta quelques secondes figée. Drago lui fit signe de partir. Ses jambes la dirigèrent alors vers la sortie inconsciemment. Elle avait bien fait d'avoir peur de ce gamin. Car ce gamin n'était plus. Drago Malefoy avait changé et lui donner le pouvoir n'avait peut être pas été une bonne idée. Autant, elle avait trouvé Bellatrix plus folle à liée que terrifiante. Autant, elle trouvait que Drago était réellement terrifiant et le pire était que cela ferait de lui un excellent Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il le savait.

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione Jane Granger était la plus brillante des sorcières de son époque. Elle était logique, raisonnable et réfléchie. Hermione était forte et avait toujours été un pilier pour tout le monde. Elle était compatissante et compréhensive. Elle était douce et agréable. Hermione Jane Granger était une jeune femme équilibrée. Mais l'équilibre était désormais rompu.

La nuit, elle revoyait en rêve le corps de Ron tomber à terre et elle entendait de nouveau son cri déchirant. Hermione s'en voulait. Hermione ne dormait presque plus. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait, pourtant elle n'y avait pas réellement cru. Quand elle vit le corps de la personne qu'elle aimait tomber à terre, tuée par Bellatrix, elle comprit que la guerre était bien là. Ce n'était pas une guerre comme ce qu'elle avait connu avec Voldemort, c'était une guerre plus discrète, plus diplomatique. Hermione n'était plus une personne équilibrée. Tout avait basculé ce jour-là.

Elle n'était plus rationnelle ou logique ou compatissante. Hermione était bien sûr toujours intelligente, courageuse et loyale, mais la colère avait pris le dessus sur elle. On lui avait pris la personne qu'elle aimait. Ron avait été la seule personne pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments comme cela. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, ou plus, était le ministère. Elle avait déposé une sorte de plainte pour témoigner du meurtre de Ron il y avait deux semaines de cela. Et depuis, plus rien. Rien du tout. Aucun procès, rien. La réponse du ministère ? Il n'y a pas assez de témoin et nous avons un pays à remettre sur les rails. Hermione avait bien sûr été satisfaite de cette réponse... Non. Elle n'était pas satisfaite et était énervée, courroucée et déçue de ce ministère. Hermione n'était plus la gentille jeune fille qui respectait les règles. Elle n'était plus cette personne-là, car de toute évidence dans le monde de l'après-guerre, respecter les règles n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Ça ne marchait pas. Si Hermione devait jouer la provocation pour obtenir quelque chose, elle le ferait. Si Hermione devait enfreindre la loi pour faire dégager ce Kingsley... Elle le ferait.

Alors quand Hermione avait décidé ce jour là de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose de carrément fou, ça avait été presque normal pour elle. Elle devait faire réagir le Ministère, leurs montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne comptait pas déguerpir. S'il y avait bien des personnes qui pouvaient donner leur avis et qui seraient entendu, c'était les héros de guerre. Hermione en faisait partie, et si elle s'était bien jurée de ne jamais abuser de ce statut, aujourd'hui, c'était le bon moment. Elle sortit de chez elle ce matin-là. Rien d'anormal n'était à noter sur son apparence ou sur son expression faciale. Elle arborait un léger sourire et des yeux fraîchement ouverts. Elle partit pour le Ministère. Elle se retrouva devant la fameuse cabine rouge et attendit quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela n'importe comment. Elle devait y réfléchir.

Une moldue passait près d'elle. En ce matin, les rues étaient encore désertes et noires. Les jours étaient plus courts désormais. Hermione la regarda arriver de loin, et la vit passer devant elle. C'était parfait. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et la coinça sous la mâchoire de la moldue qui ne comprenait probablement pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Excusez-moi, madame, mais je requière votre aide pour cette matinée. Ne faites plus aucun bruit, coopérez et tout se passera très bien.

La femme acquiesça en silence alors qu'Hermione les faisait entrer dans la cabine rouge qui les mena rapidement jusque dans le Ministère. La moldue avait les yeux exorbités et semblait totalement perdue. Hermione arriva au Ministère avec un sourire en coin. Elle avança dans la grande allée avec la moldue comme captive.

- Voyez-vous nous sommes au Ministère de la magie, dit Hermione d'une voix forte et d'une manière théâtrale. C'est le gouvernement du monde magique Anglais. Vous ai-je dis que j'étais une sorcière ? Ce que je tiens dans ma main et que je pointe sur votre gorge est une baguette magique. Un peu comme Merlin dans le dessin animé Merlin l'enchanteur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rajouta Hermione en continuant d'avancer sous les regards étonnés des personnes magiques. Je ne suis pas sensée vous dire tout cela, mais bon... Vous m'aviez l'air sympathique.

Hermione arriva au centre du Ministère, devant la fontaine. Elle continua sa tirade en présentant les lieux à sa captive ou convive, Hermione elle-même ne savait plus. Puis elle vit la sécurité courir vers elle avec le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley en personne. Hermione soupira et son sourire redoubla.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla Hermione.

- Mademoiselle Granger ! Cria Kingsley. Que faites-vous ? Avez vous perdu la tête ?

- Et vous ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire presque narquois.

- Comment... ? Commença Kingsley. Occupez vous de la moldue, faites lui oublier, lança-t-il à la sécurité, vous, Mademoiselle Granger, suivez-moi !

Hermione lâcha alors la moldue et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle suivit alors le ministre avec un petit sourire. Il la fit aller dans son bureau. En entrant elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Kingsley s'installa quant à lui dans celui face à elle.

- Pourquoi cette intervention, Mademoiselle Granger ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Je m'étais dis que, vu que de toute évidence il n'y a aucune justice dans ce pays, je pouvais faire visiter les lieux à une moldue. On peut faire ce que l'on veut aujourd'hui non ? Demanda-t-elle avec un fausse innocence.

- Non, soupira Kingsley. Je vois où vous voulez en venir... commença-t-il.

- Ça m'étonnerait, trancha Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Écoutez moi bien car je ne vais pas le dire deux fois. Ron est mort, tué par Bellatrix, et cette vermine n'a le droit à aucun procès ! Tout ça, car il faut remettre un pays en route ?! Et qu'il n'y a pas assez de témoins ? Je me suis battue pour sauver le Ministère et ce pays et voilà comment on est remercié ! Cria Hermione sortant de ses gongs. Le ministère est toujours aussi incapable qu'avant, vous êtes un incapable. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil ivrogne incapable, faible et impuissant ! Vous n'arrangerez pas la situation et le pays. Partez de ce poste, il n'est pas pour vous. Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'assurer la justice pour les mangemorts, pour les criminels et vous n'êtes même pas capable de nous protéger ! Nous nous sommes assez battus, ce n'est plus notre rôle, murmura Hermione. Vous êtes une déception, rajouta-t-elle en s'approcha de Kingsley.

Elle s'écarta de lui et partit de son bureau la tête haute, laissant derrière elle un Kingsley pantois. Hermione Jane Granger n'était plus une personne rationnelle et équilibrée. Cet équilibre qui la maintenait avait été rompu quand Ron était mort devant ses yeux. Hermione avait perdu son point d'ancrage ce jour-là. Elle avait tout perdu et s'était perdue elle-même. Elle était énervée et suffisamment déterminée pour faire tomber le Ministère, pour s'affirmer, pour se battre une nouvelle fois. S'il fallait qu'elle tue tous les mangemorts un à un, en commençant par Bellatrix, elle le ferait. Assurément.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Bon j'avais prévenu que ce ne serait plus la petite Hermione bien gentille et bien mignonne, qu'elle changerait quelque peu. Et que pas mal de personnages allaient changer dans les prochains chapitres ^^.  
Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
On voit aussi Drago dans ses "nouvelles fonctions", qu'en pensez vous ?

Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre Troisième.

_Kingsley._

Les mots d'Hermione passaient et repassaient dans son esprit. Elle avait dit vrai, et admettre cela lui faisait mal au cœur._ Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil ivrogne incapable, faible et impuissant_. C'était vrai. Il était cela. Il le savait. Il n'avait rien à faire à la tête du ministère. _Vous êtes une déception_. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase ? Combien de fois lui avait-on dit depuis qu'il était le Premier Ministre ? Il le savait. Il avait déçu tous ceux qui croyaient un tant soit peu en lui. Il était un échec à lui tout seul. Il n'était pas désiré. Il les avait tous déçu et il l'avait vu dans le regard de cette jeune sorcière qu'était Hermione Granger. Kingsley se sentait mal depuis qu'il était à ce poste. Il n'était pas à sa place et il n'avait aucune échappatoire à part peut être le whisky. C'était la seule chose qui le détendait, qui lui faisait oublier ses soucis et traquas. On n'attendait pas ce comportement du Premier Ministre, mais après tout qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il était une déception, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Kingsley tournait et retournait dans son bureau, son verre whisky dans la main. Que devait-il faire ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait à démissionner, serait-ce vraiment une solution ? Ne serait-ce pas pire s'il démissionnait ? Ne serait-il pas encore plus moqué, suivi, persécuté ? Kingsley ne voyait plus une sortie enviable à cette situation. Il était coincé et il n'avait jamais réellement voulu être dans cette situation. Si on le voyait en cet instant... Il avait toujours été un bon auror, courageux, fort. Le voilà maintenant, faible, alcoolique et au bout du rouleau. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment tout cela l'avait-il détruit ? L'après-guerre avait marqué sa fin. Sa fin à lui. Il faisait partie de l'ancien monde, celui d'aujourd'hui n'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde-là, car il n'avait pas évolué, il avait voulu diriger le pays comme on le faisait avant. Sauf que le peuple demandait autre chose, il n'avait pas les mêmes exigences qu'avant. Le monde avait bien changé et Kingsley n'avait pas évolué avec lui. Il était un homme du passé et il s'en était rendu compte. Il n'était pas la solution aux problèmes de la société sorcière. Il n'avait pas de réponse pour eux. Le peuple ne le voulait plus et en réalité, ne l'avait jamais voulu. Alors Kingsley avait prévu de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. De réaliser son devoir, pour une fois.

Il posa son verre de whisky sur la table. Il renoua sa cravate et enfila sa veste aubergine. S'il y avait une chose que Kingsley pouvait faire c'était bien celle-ci. Il glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et transplana. Il arriva alors dans un quartier londonien, juste devant la porte d'un appartement. Il toqua alors une fois. Puis une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse et Kingsley commençait à s'inquiéter. Il savait que la personne qu'il voulait voir devait être là. Il sortit alors sa baguette noire et jeta un sort sur la serrure qui flancha directement. Peu de résistance. Il entra dans l'appartement. Il était en désordre. Il y avait des habits par terre. Il sentait le renfermé. Il n'y avait aucune luminosité, tous les volets et rideaux étaient fermés.

Kingsley avança prudemment dans cet appartement qu'il n'imaginait définitivement pas comme cela. Il entra dans plusieurs pièces sans trouver personne. Peut être qu'au final la personne qu'il voulait voir n'était pas là, après tout. Kingsley allait se résigner quand il entendit du bruit dans une pièce qu'il devinait comme étant la chambre. Une personne en sortit et se mit face à Kingsley avec un sourcil surélevé.

- Monsieur le Ministre, lâcha Harry Potter avec un ton presque arrogant. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Cela fait bien longtemps que les ministres ne viennent plus me voir pourtant, ricana-t-il.

- Monsieur Potter, vous... commença Kingsley d'une voix hésitante. Je suis désolée pour la perte de votre ami, Ron Weasley.

- Cela fait un mois, il est un peu tard pour présenter ses condoléances, vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda Harry d'un ton las. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Kingsley soupira. Il n'était pas le bienvenu et le savait. Il comprenait. Après tout, il n'avait pas rendu justice pour l'assassinat de Ron Weasley et le fait que ses proches soient remontés contre lui était normal. Il s'assit alors sur une chaise non loin et invita Harry à faire pareil. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elle. Kingsley l'observa quelque peu. Harry avait une mine déplorable. Il avait des cernes violacées, un teint pâle et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Kingsley éprouva une pointe de regret. Ce garçon avait trop perdu. Ce n'était pas juste. Il l'entendit toussoter pour le sortir de ses pensées et Kingsley reporta son attention sur la raison de sa venue.

- Monsieur Potter, commença Kingsley hésitant. Harry, continua-t-il en interceptant ainsi l'intérêt du héros, je sais que je ne suis pas désiré en tant que Ministre de la magie. Je ne suis pas idiot. Et le peuple te veut, toi. Harry, il faut que je parte, je ne peux rester et il faut que tu me comprennes et surtout que tu me pardonnes pour mes erreurs et mes déboires. Je m'en veux et je suis coupable. Maintenant, il faut que ce soit toi qui prenne ma place. Toi et personne d'autre, Harry, seul toi peut le faire. Fais moi confiance, cette fois-ci. Une fois encore, rajouta-t-il en un murmure. Tu es le seul qui peut réunir et calmer le peuple et je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard. Réfléchis-y, s'il te plaît, finit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tu as de toute évidence besoin d'un nouveau but dans ta vie, et ce pourrait être celui-ci.

Kingsley lui fit un léger sourire que lui rendit Harry qui semblait s'être presque radouci. Il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna et sortit de l'appartement du héros de guerre. Kingsley transplana au Ministère, dans son bureau. Il laissa sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il prit alors son verre de whisky qu'il avait laissé et le porta à ses lèvres. Kingsley avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et il pouvait partir tranquillement, en paix. Il prit un parchemin couleur crème et commença à écrire avec sa plume violette. Son heure était venue.

_Percy Weasley._

Percy Weasley aussi ambitieux et détestable qu'il pouvait paraître quelques fois, avait tout de même perdu un frère. Un autre frère. Les relations entre Ron et Percy avaient toujours été quelque peu compliquées. Mais quand on apprend que l'on a perdu quelqu'un, on oublie le passé difficile et on se souvient seulement des jours heureux. Percy revoyait les fois où il jouait avec son frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les parties d'échec endiablées, les conversations autour d'une cheminée, les noëls à se gaver de chocogrenouilles et les autres moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même manière lorsque l'on apprend le décès d'un proche. Certains s'enferment, d'autres intériorisent, mais on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance comment on va réagir. Percy avait réagit à cela, malgré lui. Il s'était enterré dans le travail. Son boulot lui faisait tout oublier, et il voulait oublié son chagrin, son désespoir. Alors le travail semblait être la meilleure des options. Percy s'était plongé dedans comme jamais. Il avait commencé une sorte de campagne. Il aidait les démunis, il faisait des apparitions, il faisait des promesses, il faisait de la politique. Un vrai politicien.

À cause de cette réaction, il pouvait paraître sans cœur, mais il ne l'était pas. Quand il rentrait chez lui, seul dans cet appartement et qu'il se retrouvait avec seulement lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, de regretter et de sombrer dans le désespoir. Comment les gens pouvaient réellement penser qu'il n'avait aucun cœur et qu'il restait stoïque face au décès de son propre frère ? Il ne pouvait pas. C'était tragique et il l'avait bien compris. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à se morfondre, il devait faire quelque chose. Alors il travaillait, comme jamais, il passait sa journée à travailler, sans relâche.

Ce jour-là, comme pratiquement tous les jours, il arriva au Ministère. Certes il faisait campagne contre le Ministre, mais il fallait bien payer les factures, il travaillait donc au Ministère comme Secrétaire Général. Ce n'était pas le boulot dont il rêvait, mais ça lui plaisait quand même. Au moins, il était au cœur de l'action politique. Il marchait dans le long couloir où l'encadraient toutes les cheminées du Ministère. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, un jour peut être il serait à sa place. Un jour. Si seulement. Il en rêvait et fixait tous les matins ce bureau au dernier étage. Il fixait cet immeuble fait de simples vitres à travers lesquelles on ne pouvait voir. Il soupira. Un jour peut être, la place se libèrerait et les membres du Conseil remarqueraient son talent.

C'était une journée normale et Percy Weasley marchait comme à son habitude la tête en l'air et l'esprit plein de rêves et d'ambition. Puis, il vit, comme tous les autres, les vitres se briser. Un corps venait de tomber à travers les vitres. Percy resta éberlué face à cette scène. Un homme tombait du dernier étage, du bureau du Ministre de la magie. Personne ne pouvait rien faire, ni bouger, ni agir, ni respirer. Percy eut un mouvement de recul et quelques mètres plus loin le corps atterrissait lourdement. Percy avança d'un pas qui se voulait calme, alors qu'il commençait à entendre la peur et l'hystérie des personnes autour de lui. Il entendit quelques cris, quelques « c'est le Ministre ! ». Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Percy poussa quelques personnes qui gênaient son passage et se retrouva face au corps. Kingsley gisait devant lui, un couteau planté dans son cœur et un bout de parchemin dans sa main gauche. Percy fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà mort quand il avait traversé la vitre. Il se baissa vers le Ministre et prit le parchemin qu'il tenait.

_« J'ai une fois de plus failli à mon devoir. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne verrais pas la déception dans vos yeux. Je n'étais de toute évidence pas assez bien et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »_

C'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin. Percy baissa les yeux vers Kingsley qui avait été son concurrent. Mais il n'avait pas et ne serait jamais son ennemi. Les gens courraient, s'affolaient autour de lui alors que Percy restait parfaitement stoïque. On le prit alors par le bras et on le traîna dans un des ascenseurs. Percy ne regardait même pas la personne qui le tenait, il n'en avait que faire en réalité. Il était encore sous le choc. Il vit au loin des médicomages s'occuper de Kingsley. La gazette du sorcier devait déjà être entrain de s'affoler elle aussi sous l'affluence de nouvelles. On le poussa dans une pièce. La pièce de réunion du Conseil. Les ministres et autres personnes prenaient place petit à petit, tous sous le choc.

Les discussions commençaient, car on ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le pays sans Ministre. Le pays était trop instable. Percy ne participait pas pour une fois aux discussions. Il restait sur sa chaise et attendait sagement que cela se finisse. Il ne voulait pas participer à ces discussions, alors qu'il aurait dû, vu qu'il voulait devenir Ministre. Mais Percy n'était pas une personne sans cœur, participer au débat aurait été un affront au souvenir, à l'honneur de Kingsley. Percy restait donc silencieux. Il n'écoutait même pas la conversation. Il aurait été bien dans l'embarras si on lui demandait les avis de chacun.

- Mr Weasley? Entendit-il.

Percy leva son regard de ses genoux et intercepta alors les regards de toute l'assemblée. Tout le monde le regardait. Il devait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Êtes-vous d'accord ? Demanda le Président du Conseil.

- Bien sûr, répondit automatiquement Percy.

Il y eut un sourire commun à l'assemblée. Percy avait comme l'impression qu'il aurait dû écouter ce qu'il se disait dans la réunion. Tout le monde se leva et Percy en fit de même, alors que les uns et les autres se serraient la main et lui serraient la main. Ils sortirent. Tous les employés étaient réunis devant la porte du Conseil. Percy fit un léger sourire, plus par politesse. Quelques journalistes et photographes de la gazette du sorcier étaient présents. Tout le monde attendait. Haletant. Puis le Président du Conseil prit la parole.

- Le Ministère souhaite informer le monde sorcier que le corps du Ministre a été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Il semblerait qu'il se soit suicidé. Le Ministère déplore cette tragique perte. Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas rester sans Ministre dans les temps qui courent. Veuillez accueillir le nouveau Ministre de la Magie ! Annonça-t-il fièrement. Monsieur Percy Weasley.

Il prit Percy par le bras et le fit avancer sous les flashs des appareils photos. Percy restait éberlué. Le nouveau ministre de la magie ? C'était donc lui et il avait accepté. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment le regretter, mais quand même... N'y avait-il pas un délais de décence ? Percy feint quand même un sourire courtois. Il était désormais Ministre. Il eut la légère impression qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il écoute ce qu'il se disait à cette réunion.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir !  
Bon voilà ce chapitre avec plusieurs changements assez notoires. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
